That's Life
by KaiAbelinda
Summary: Ace was adopted by notorious mafia boss Edward Newgate. After his untimely time and being adopted another mafia boss whom is is crazier then he thought. He determine to prove himself to the mafia and also look for his adopted brother. Going to a new school to meet new friends or will he meet his enemies? Will he look for his brother?
1. First: A New Beginning?

Title: That's Life  
Rating: Teen to Mature  
Pairing: Ace x Luffy and Zoro x Sanji; various pairing.  
Theme: Mobsters and Romance/Fights/Blood/Gore/AU/OOC/Fantasy

Author: Sorry guys for any mistake in grammer as such or whatever. Forgive me since I'm doing this for pure fun and least try to get my writing a bit better. I do love me some Ace and Luffy together :) they are so cute. But Luffy is a domiante uke who talk dirty alot. hehehehe Ooo yeah sorry for any OOC just to be sure.

I do not own One Piece if I did Ace and Luffy would had a baby together along with Zoro and Sanji. UuU and Gold Roger be a The King of Pirate from the Undead and Living.

* * *

Ace's POV:

Hi,I'm Ace D. Portgas I'm currently walking to school with a girl name Hari Asita. She a greatest friend that I endure everyday,she mostly doesn't have arms. She lost them when somebody poison her through her arms and her dad kinda chop them off and sew the her arms now. But it was too late that the poison seep through her body and her father rush her to the nearest clinc. She surive the ordeal saying missing her both of arms was not a big deal they were only arms. I admire her courage and toughness,but also I slightly envy her since she has a family but I don't. You see I'm orhange and I never knew my parents. All I know that they died for unknown reason. I found this out when I was five also I've a adopted brother name Luffy. I know its a silly but hey? I liked it but anyway he used to follow me around like a lost puppy. I found it quite cute but others see it annoyances I didn't care what the others say about him or what he do. I really do missed him already I think I'm becoming an emo. Hahaha anyway back to the present anyway Hari is a high strong woman dislike others taken pity for her being handicap. She will kicked them hard in the face or in the growing area... It took her three years to get used to them. Since she hate relaying on others,but I'm am happy that she do accept some type of help. She only accept few and I'm am one of them. I do her shoes and write her notes since she can't do it,oh don't get me wrong she CAN do it. But her body would give out . Oh yeah and I help her eat as well she dislike anybody else feed her only I can feed her. I forgot to say she clinging too. Hehehee and about her family life she the daughter of the mafia. Her father King Ditrirk own the mafia called "Knight Mafia". The reason why he called King Ditrirk cause he act like a 'Good King'. And also I respect him,you see I was in a mafia called "WhiteBeard" where Edward Newgate was an honest men that think blood should never be shed. Only when its nesscary. And always respect others in the group; he's also my adopted father he tooked me in after my adopted brother was adopted by another family. He taught me alot of things about life and death,even the mafia. But that all change two years ago when he was walking to the store and was shot down by some of his men. They even cut off his head to take it to his rival for some type of reward or torphy. It sicken me to the end I wanted to find them but only a few who was loyal to him. Me and Whitey Bay,Thatch,Marco,Haruta,Vista was the only left. We was planing to get our revenge who killed my adopted father,but Hari convice us not too. She told us that her father would happily adopted us  
the others was unsure since they never met him nor go to her house. Well let just say he one of a kind type of man that I enjoy being loyal to after many atempt to end him all he did just laugh at me and saying "Your funny!" so I gave up after that.

"Yo? Ace are you ready our first day of a new school?" said Hari who was jumping up and down as she walked. And her uniform skirt was a bit short showing a bit of her cute monkey panties.

I chuckle at her and mostly nodded,gave her a noogie. She was complaining about her hair when I know she doesn't care about her hair. I was cleary laughing when I was done with her. We reach our school it was kinda a bit run down but when we enter the school it was fancy like crazy. I groan at annoyance when I see girls who started winking at me. But thank god for Hari and her protective ass over me. We made it to our first class and that was Art. Since she can't do things like normal people does,beside its fun for me to stuff her since she open up her home to me and my gang. As we enter all eyes was on us I could've heard alot of whispering and snickering about us. But I don't care about me but I'm more worried about Hari since she got a temper on her. I mean she highly beautiful that any girl can envy and want to have. But she dislike for anybody and I mean ANYBODY talking about her like she some diease. I looked at her she just sneer and went to the teacher.

* * *

Normal POV:

"Okay class we got two new student this year." as the Teacher yelled to get everybody attention. Hari spoke up first since she clearly want to get her 'point' across.

"Okay listen here! Don't be whispering about me like I'm some kind a fucking freak morons! So what that I don't have arms! By the way I do have some good ass hearing! I can whoop some of ya ass if I chooses but I won't since I want clean start! So.. Hi I'm Hari Asita please to meet you everyone" as she said that and went to her desk since it was the back where she and Ace like it that way. Ace just roll his eyes at her for being so blunt about it and that he might get in trouble with her father with it. He cough and gave everyone a charming smirk.

"Yo,I'm Ace ."

He went to the back as well. Since everyone was still stuck on stupid from Hari's blunt ness of her rudeness. The teacher decide to let it go for now and went on teaching. There was a weird kid with a long nose with curly hair looking back at the two. Hari was simply getting annoyed by the second but Ace calm her down a bit. Since he want a fresh start with going to school. He knew Ditrirk want them to have some type of Education; since he knows he won't be forever babying them even include Hari since she a daddy girl.

As the bell ring for them to go to there next class. Hari cling onto Ace's shirt with her teeth since she doesn't have no arms. Ace stare at her then grin then look at the long nose boy. He was practaily out the room. Both of the teens blink confusedly but the shrug it off anyway and went to there next class.

* * *

-History-

The long nose boy crashed into with a boy with moss lawn green hair. Who's was glaring and wasn't in the mood but he looked down and notice who he was and picked him up.

"What the hell Usopp!"

Usopp sweatdrop a bit and say he was sorry,calm down a bit.

"Sorry Zoro..The new kids are scarier in my class! Well except the other kid he's seem friendly but not that no arms girl! She much scarier then Nami when she on her per-"

As soon Usopp about to say that a punch came flying out of nowhere and hit him right on his nose. Zoro was snickering but was mostly wasn't listening to him. Nami was standing there holding her fist highly pissed off. Usopp was on his knees begging for her his forgiveness from him. Nami started threating him very loudly making everybody stare at them before moving on. Robin put her hand on Nami's shoulder.

"I think that enough Nami he seem he didn't mean too? Right Usopp?" she smiled. Usopp was nodding happily with tears,Nami just sigh but glare at him very hard. Zoro was too busy laughing when Sanji kicked him in the gut hard.

"Shut it moss hair!"

"Grr,I'm gonna kill you! Fucking shitty cook!" said Zoro who growls loudly at Sanji. Whom merely glance at him and then flipped him off. Before any fight can break out the teacher told get to class or else.

As the group went to there class that was Science. Where Ace and Hari was at sitting all the way in the back bullshitting and talking shit about random people. Usopp notice them and quickly point to them quietly.

"Guys? That's the new student... The red head is scary" he mumbled to his group. Nami was checking Ace's out like pretty hard and even Robin. Ace quickly notice and looked at them with a blank stare 'like seriously!'. Nami and Robin somewhat looking away blushing. Zoro and Sanji seem not to care too much until Sanji notice how beautiful Hari was,he started seeing hearts everywhere.

"She quite a beautiful,I bet she has a beautiful personality to match it as well."

Usopp gulp a bit but mostly sweatdrop and mumbling underneath his breath."You just don't.."

"Well class we got two new student I want to meet. You two please come up and inderduce us about you."

Ace sigh and he was already in a shitty mood. Since a bunch of idiot went and picked on Hari when he went to the bathroom earlier about having no arms. They even pulled her hair hard saying that she powerless. He was more surprise that she let them bully her. After he kicked there asses to the moon he asked why. She simply told him it was pointless to fight back the powerless fool to make them feel better. Hari was up from her seat since her long red hair was down and didn't want Ace to fix it,she just let it be for now. They both went to the front of the class and sigh at the same time. Ace spoke up first and put up a big grin like always.

"Yo! I'm Ace D. Portgas? Please to meet you and even ladies." as he said seducely for them. All the girls was about to passed out from hearing his voice,some of the boys just glare at him. Hari just simply roll her pretty purple eyes.

"Look here fuckers! My name is Hari Asita don't forget about that! And don't be whispering like sneaky bitches about my missing arms either! If you do I can indeed and will whoop your ass to the next year if I've too!. And oh yeah please to meet you.." she show she was deadly serious and one of the popular stood up and yelled out so everybody can hear.

"Who made you fucking boss! Bitch"

"Your daddy bitch! If you got a problem we can settle this outside of the school! After I'm done with your tasteless ass I'm gonna fuck your car up and might show your boyfriend a good time." Hari her eyebrow raise with a face saying 'bitch please? I can do way better then you can do.' If she had any arms she would put her hand on her hips showing she can bitch just like her. The whole class was like 'whoo' and a few was laughing. The girl sat down glaring at Hari hard. The teacher was too much in shock to see a girl like Hari with alot of SPUNK for being handicap. Ace rub his temple trying not to laugh,but knowing he gonna be dealing alot of her non sense again. Hari walked back to her seat with a smirk and Ace follow suit.  
Zoro and Sanji was shock as hell,Robin and Nami was highly amused to never meet a person who would never back down to anybody nor to anyone. Teacher did the name call and went to teaching,Ace went to sleep and Hari was listening very carefully to the teacher.

Sanji whisper to his friends as they lean in closer.

"I'm in love guys"

Zoro was now annoyed now and so was Robin and Nami,Usopp just simply roll his eyes a bit then sweatdrop like an idiot.

"I'm not gonna lie she has a way too much spunk and her friend seem to be a player." whispered Robin. The others agree with her as well.

"She not no push over I can sense her aura she don't like nor will she deal with others bull shit. I can tell she is a good person with man personality." whispered and bluntly Zoro.

"I agree Zoro,her friend kinda remind me of Luffy but he more serious then Luffy as well. He just play dumb so nobody would bother him." whispered Robin.

Nami sigh a bit and goes back taken notes she glance back at Ace. Who was currently sleeping and Hari notice and simply glare then sneer at her. Nami want to go over to her and slap, for Nami surprise she stood up from her seat and glare right at Nami.

"Bitch! I dare you too! I won't hold back either!" yelled Hari was already on the verge to fuck anybody up. Ace woke up and glance at her and sigh. The teacher seem to had enough of her and kicked her out. Hari as she was leaving she kicked the down with one kicked. Everybody was wide eyes staring except Ace who was grinning and following her to keep her out anymore trouble then she was already is.

Nami sigh and mumble. "This is gonna be interesting year for us."

* * *

Author Note: Sorry for the spelling TTATT and OOC ness. Any of oc's belong to me and even the plot but not One Piece's characters.


	2. Second: Meeting

**Author Note: Wow I never thought this story would get two review : D but either nor. I would finished this story to the bitter end,a bit spoiler Luffy won't appear yet :P until *blink* ooo you caught me lol.**

**Warning: ALOT of Swearing and Ecchi,drinking,Blood,Fight/Death**

* * *

Nami and Zoro,Sanji and Usopp,Boa and Robin was walking to the lunchroom. When they seen alot of commotions going on hearing other student cheering 'fight'. They looked over and see Hari and Ace back to back grinning for beating some fool up. They was covered in blood a bit and clothes was a bit ripped or shredded.

"That what ya dumb asses get for fucking me!" blunted Hari with a cold tone with no bullshit intended Ace softly chuckle and he knew this gonna be hard to get King Ditrirk to calm down over what happened today. A bunch of boys gang up on both of them Ace got into battle stance and Hari just straighten out her back glaring watching there moves. The gang attack them at the same time,Ace moved out of the way Hari sprung herself fast with her leg up with a hidden blade underneath her sneaker cutting them. The Gang stand back with bloody wounds it was a bit deep since she sprung around quite fast. Zoro was highly amused watching them carefully but most of all,Hari. He knew and now that she may become a problem in the future. But he wouldn't mind challenge her and her friend into a match with Sanji and maybe Luffy. Ace body tackle three them down hard knocking them out cold and roll over to Hari quickly since he hate leaving her alone. Only left was two people one of them was throwing lighting speed punches but was getting stop by Hari own lighting speed kicks of fury. Ace grin and told the other guy to come here to challenge and call him out. The other guy was so furious he attack Ace with a dagger,Ace quickly grabbed his arm and snapped it into two that made the guy to drop his weapon and Ace bash his head in with his own head. The guy was knocked out,the other guy who was still throwing punches at Hari started getting slowly tired. She took this chance to do a back-flip where she wrapped her leg around the guy neck suffocating him a bit and then drove her knee down to his chest as she let go. Hearing a bone crack in the guy. Everybody eyes was wide and Hari was panting a bit and kicked him over hard to his friends gang.

"Don't come back either! You know what will happened if you do! So get the fuck out of sight!" she yelled at them angerily with no other emotions. Ace ran over to her to calm her down but still got his guard up to be sure for anything.

The Gang ran away shitting in there pants as they dragging their leaders to the nurses offices. On the other side of the room Rob Lucci was actually pleased that the new student can hold there own but for how long thou? He lean over to Kalifa's ear.

"Get me some information on those two? It seem we indeed have met our match next to Luffy that is." he whispered quietly as a mouse. Unfortunly Hari has good hearing she turn her head at Lucci's crew and growling at them like some wild animal. Ace calm her down some more he glare at them with a look in his eyes that was dangerous then Gods. Lucci would've shudder from that look but he couldn't he told his crew leave them be and leaving the lunchroom and bumping into Zoro and the others.

Hari finally calm down and stare at her lunch it was lukewarm chicken soup. She sigh she wanted some burgers or something better then crap. She use a straw to suck her soup up. Ace was currently taken a nap. Everybody didn't want to be around them anymore.

"She can whoop your ass Nami? And you had a feeling you want to slap her for sneering?" bluntly stated by Boa. She was know for being a human centipede for the reason is unknown. Nami glare at her hard and growls,she know Boa was right about one thing Hari would indeed whoop her ass but she not smart like Nami to use there issues against them. Nami had a smug look on her face; everybody at her table looked at her with there eyebrow rose expect for Zoro who was pleased to find another fighter to fight.

"She just a wild fighter with no self control. If I had to fight her? I would use her being handicap as a weapon against her. I bet my money on that!" she proudly said with spirit. She seen her friends with wide eyes staring at something,Nami slowly looked up and see Hari emotionless expression that darken very fast.

"So? You calling me dumb? You barely know me...I guess I've to teach snakes like you where you stand at." Hari said darkly and about to turn around to leave. And Nami sigh as a relief when suddenly a knee came crashing down onto her face hard. Sent her flying near Sanji and Zoro. She never felt someone that strong other then Luffy.

Sanji quickly caught her and sent his famous kick onto Hari but it was stopped by Hari own leg. That actually left Sanji quite speechless with his eyes wide,Hari quickly wrapped her leg around his,twisted it. Three of them was spinning up in the as Hari quickly let go and sent her kick on Sanji back and sent them flying across the room almost. Sanji and Nami groan in pain they was hurt but not serious hurt. Zoro got up and pulled on Hari's ear and that quickly caught her by surprise.

"Hey!"

"I think that's enough Ms. Hari? Those idiots already learn their lesson.." in a stern tone Zoro said. Hari didn't blink then grin childish appear on her face,and apologize for it and said their lunch would be on her for the next six weeks. Zoro didn't had a problem with it and bow to her as a thanks and so did her.  
Zoro was actually happy to see Sanji to get his ass kicked by a girl. It was quite funny even better that Nami lost the bet. He was having a pretty damn good day,he lift both of them up and dragged them to the nurses offices. Being follow behind by Usopp and Boa,he kept laughing until he got there.

* * *

**-CP9's Group-**

" So Kaflia find anything about those two?" Lucci mumbled underneath his breath. He was actually taken by surprise by the girl own strength and even her male fellow. Kaflia narrow her eyes at him.

"A least you should said please?" she growls underneath her breath. Lucci looked at her like 'serious woman?' he sigh and rub his temple contently.

"Okay! Please?! Better!?"

Kaflia smirked and then cough to get everybody else attentions.

"Currently the girl is known as Hari Asita,she has fire red hair and eyes shimmering light purple. And 36 DD cups and has wide hips... Family history are currently. Unknown since somebody working in this school is keeping it under strict."

"Meaning miss?" said Nero with a snappy attitude. She glare at him very roughly but goes on.

"Meaning? Somebody doesn't want anybody to access her files let alone her friend. I even tried to hacked into it but failed and gotten myself almost caught. Luckily for me I didn't that what I MEAN Nero!" she explained in snappy bitchy tone. Lucci was slightly interested now,he gave Nero a single look to shut him up.

"Now Kalifa please finished what you found on the male friend?" he stated in a calm tone. Kalifa smirked and show everybody a headshot of Ace grinning cutely like a child.

"This is Ace D. Portgas. He and Hari Asita are in every class together,they're in Senior. He has black hair and endless black eyes. Also has freckles a upon his face and he's rather lazy and seem to flirt with any girls that interested him but won't flirt front of Hari for some odd reason. I suggest they're dating but others say otherwise that she just overly protective of him. He enjoy basketball and Football,Boxing." as she re gusted her glasses perfectly. Lucci nodded and dismissed everybody for now he went back to his regular spot on the chair thinking.

'Hari Asita? That name sound oddly familiar to me just now. She quite endearing I might need to keep an eye on her for now.' he thought quietly.

* * *

**-Ace and Hari-**

Hari and Ace was walking home until Hari notice a flower shop and eagerly dragged Ace's by the collar by her teeth to goes inside.

"Welcome" an Older woman answered she was around 40 years old with the brightest smile and with kindest blue whitish eyes. Hari smiled back sweetly as she let go of Ace. Whom was looking around and smiled back.

"We just want to look around your shop for a bit. If you don't mind madam." Hari said cutely and honestly and bow to show her respect she give to the elder. The lady smile and show them around a bit and telling them that she was hiring since she can't run the shop like she used too. Hari agree to do it with no pay since she thought money doesn't value anything in life in her eyes. Also Ace agree since he need some extra money to get his car fixed and Ditrirk said he wasn't paying it to get fixed anymore. Ace reckless destroy his car ten times in the past three months. He blame it on the people he was running down with force and Ditrirk blames him.

After the two left the shop they went home to be prepare their faith but mostly Ace. When they got was already there to give them a 'welcoming home hug' it turn out to be a very harsh training with them pulling a hummer to the top of the hill and a assignment.

Ace and Hari was extremely tired and they was dirty and sticky with sweat. They was order to bathe and to come back to Ditrirk's Office about their assignment.

Twenty mintues later...

Ace and Hari came in fully dressed in black and grey. Ace was wearing a button down short sleeves grey shirt with a few button undone showing a blackish grey tank top that was tight showing off his muscles on his chest a bit. And black knee length shorts with a lot of pockets and the back pocket showing off a fire design in black. And he wearing at last was some black high top timberland boots with the tongue hanging out. He had bit accessories on him too like a dog tag with a fake name on it. With a few rings on his fingers and a small hoop earrings on his ear.

Hari on the hand was wearing tight fitting black tank top with fake rips on them. She showing a bit cleavage but not too much that was can make Ditrirk and even Ace to go overly protective. She was wearing light grey skinny jeans that was hugging all the right places of lower parts of body,even showing off her perfect legs well the shape of it. And she was wearing high top all black combat boots that stopped to her knee. Her stub of an arms was covered in bandages and she had big movie star shades on the top of her hair where its not in a ponytail. It was down it was long to her lower half of her back. She had a bit of black eye-shadows on her eyes and pink lip-gloss on her lips to make them cute when she pout angrily or sneer at whoever.

As they looked at Ditrirk they notice Ditrirk's twin younger brother by a second . Who's name is unknown but goes by or Asit for short. He was only 31 years old with a high strong personality with a lazy side. He was the opposite of Ditrirk and even the looks. Where Ditrirk looked like a very handsome middle age man with bright short red hair and body builder like from Rome God or not. has blonde long hair that swift to the side of his face hiding his black eye patch on the left side. His face was a younger version of Ditrirk. But difference is has a huge scar upon his face across his nose and two above his left eyes coming down his face. His body was muscular but also lean. He and his brother stand as 8 ft tall. had a small beard underneath his chin and another scar from his chin to the upper lip of his mouth on the right side.

Was sleep on the couch with his head back snoring wearing a tight fitting navy blue shirt and black jeans with grease and oil stain on them with navy blue sneaker.

Ditrirk was sitting at his desk with annoyed look to his brother. He was simply wearing a white and grey suit looking very handsome holding a bottle of wine and then turn to his children with a glare and a pout.

"You two seem to enjoy trouble? I got a call from the school from six teacher whining about Hari's 'issue' they said." he said with no none sense voice. Hari was simply grinning and Ace try not to laugh all he did instead was sigh.

"Sorry daddy...But they kept giving the 'looks' that made me feel uneasy..." Hari said softly and looking down. Pretending to be innocent in her father eyes. It seem to work when her father grumble out a response. 'Its okay sweetheart' that made Hari squeal in delight and made Ditrirk sigh for being so soft on her.

"But that doesn't mean you two off the hook.."

"Hey! What did I do!? I was a good boy today." said Ace with a pout and glaring at Ditrirk only making the older man laugh and smirked at Ace.

"Oh please Ace.. You walked out of class and you almost burn down two bathroom,stick bomb all the teacher bathroom in the whole school." he said while with a smirk on his face with his hand across and eyebrow rose. Ace blinked with his mouth open. Hari was laughing loudly that woke up her uncle.

"Mmm Ace close your mouth! Look like you about to give some head to the air." said lighting up his cigar with a bland and interesting tone. Ace quickly close his mouth and glare at for that comment. Ditrirk threw a pillow at his brother before he told him to 'shut the hell up'. He turn and looked at the teens with a serious business man looked. That made both teens straighten up right fast with a serious look wanting to know their jobs for today is.

"I'll cut to the chase? It's seem a unknown mafia group moved into our truff with no answer why... All I know is they is causing trouble over there and kidnapping young girls from the age of ten to older,selling them to older disgusting men for pleasure. Don't worry about the girls whom was sold. I sent Izo and Marco,Whitey Bay, and Vista over to get them back safe. And into our warehouse to healed safetly and hopefully a new start in life. Thatch and Haruta went to speak with The Mayor about a few things he need to know. You two and my foolish brother and my beautiful wife would go with you as back up. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"And please Hari do not use up too much of your powers. You know if you do your body can go into a seizure attack. I don't want that to happened again and Ace make sure she doesn't and try not to burn down my building again like last time?"

"Aah it wasn't my fault it was Marco that time." said Ace pouted.

"Yeah? If you say so.. If you counted being high as a fucking kite thinking he was being attack by pretty prissy princess cat with candy chainsaw." Ditrirk said loudly with a smirked. He couldn't help himself to find that was indeed funny seeing Ace screaming like a girl thinking he was being attack by cute cats.

Ace had a blank stare and walked out quietly. Hari and ,even Ditrirk was laughing there asses off.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" yelled Ace behind the door.

After that and Ace,Hari and Hari's mom Aida gotten in a black hummer car with tint window and with license plate numbers in the back and front. Aida was a quiet mom in her mids thirties but she looked younger. She had purish red hair that remind you a berry punch smoothie it was short and her hair hide her eyes. She was more action woman then sitting back,pretending not knowing what her husband behind closes door. She had a body of a vixen with wide hips and large plump breast that sag a bit from being pregnant with Hari. She was Roman and half Cuban despite being Cuban she has very flawless fair skintone. But after the summer in Mami she skin became tan. She was wearing a black skin tight catsuit with the zipper down to show her breast. It was black with some nice trimming on the catsuit. And her short hair was clip back into a ponytail.

was driving and Aida was on the passage side,Ace and Hari was in the back getting ready.

"So Ace? Ever found your adopted brother yet? Cause if you did I want to meet the sap? He probably manly then you." said Hari smirked,fixing her her bandages a bit with her teeth.

"I found out he's in this town... That's all I got so far Hari... Beside I bet he wouldn't be manly as me.." said Ace while smirking and put two gun behind his back in the hosier.

"Oh hush Ace... But what would happened he doesn't remember you or even... Hate you for not looking for him sooner or something." said Hari quietly hoping Ace didn't heard the the last few parts. But sadly he heard it and he frown and his mind went into a turmoil Aida seem to notice this very quickly and brush her hair to the side,she put her gun inside her breast as 'easy access'.

"Don't worry Ace even you do found him or not. We are here for you darling, I have a feeling he won't hate you." blunted softly Aida. Ace gave her a sweet sad smile but he knew Aida was probably right and forget what Hari was saying.

As the reach behind a building near the spot they suppose to killed off the enemies. Aida got out first and hide into the shadow to kill off any shadow hunters or enemies that were hiding the shadows. Ace and Hari,Mr. Asita started to climb a building and start jumping to building to building until they hit the hideout.

"Ace? Throw a fireball to get them hot and bother.." said as he blow smoke from his cigar. Ace smirked and and conquer up a fire ball and throw it down from the crack of it window on top of the roof-window.

Three second later...

About half of the crew trying to put out the fire. It was Hari and Ace queue to jump in as they did. Hari sonic kicked the guy that was close to her to the roof. Ace turn his both arms into fiery fist of flames and punching them in the face making their faces melt to the bone.

One of the men started shooting,it went through Ace as a breeze but Hari was dodging them so she took covered behind a carter,a bullet gaze through her legs making her slightly bleed. She was highly upset that she was glazed. Ace breathed out fire toward the gunman not paying attention to the guy that was about to stabbed him. Just in time when Hari use her super speed kicked at the man before he try to stabbed Ace.

"Bitch!"

"Oh I'm the bitch that gonna be putting your sorry ass in a ground!" yelled Hari toward the gunman before crushing the other men head in one nice kicked. That made Ace slightly flinched at that but he stood his ground at the only gunman. Who was only person left,he got the gun pointed towards them ready to shoot. Ace's got his eyes on him and Hari seem annoyed right now but in battle stance.

"Now free those girls! You disgusting pig of no good trash bitch!" said Hari in a calm tone. As she narrow her eyes at him,Ace ready in stance with his fist on fire and on high alert.

The gunman had a smug looked and pressed a button. Hari hissed at him and ready to attack when came out of nowhere throwing a human head with his eyes gored out. And it tongue ripped out and a broken nose. The gunman eyes was wide and slightly started shaking.

"I'll will never tell! You trash skank arm less wannabe whore." he grinned showing off his missing teeth.

Aida came out of the shadow with her hand on her wide with a frown a bit. "Don't worry I found them and taken them to a safe area if you indeed called backed up. They've been 'dismissed' from there duties for good." in monotone with no emotions towards.

This made the gunman shaken even more. Aida looked over to her brother in law. As nodded and walking toward to the gunman.

"We need him alive brother..." said Aida with a serious business tone. just smirked nicely.

"Too bad darling since I'm already dead" said the gunman as he pulled the trigger to head and shoot himself as he did that he set off a bomb.

Hari heard a bomb ticking and her eyes went wide and yelled out. "Run! Its a bomb!" as she ran out the building along with Ace. Aida and ran out right before them. As they ran out the building exploded, used his power to make a shield around to protect them from the explosion.

* * *

**-An hour later-**

They was at home taken a bath. gave his brother the report.

"I see thanks little brother.." said Ditrirk rubbing his chin in deep thought.

blankly stare at his brother but two second later he went to sat down on the couch to smoke.

"Don't you think its time for us to get some allies then our beloved town mayor?" said in a serious manner. Ditrirk arch his eyebrow and actually thought it over a bit. But indeed he agree on his little brother's statement.

"I think you are indeed right Asit. But who do you had in mind?" he questioned his little brother. He needed to know but when he seen a smirk on his brother face he arch his eyebrow again. turn his head to him.

"The lovely Shanks."

* * *

**-At School-**

Everybody had an re-range seats cause of somebody thought it was funny to prank on the teacher with eggs on his seat. Now Hari was sitting between Rob Lucci and Trafalgar Law. She wanted to sit next to Ace and do dumb shit together. She sigh,now the teacher told them to get to know there new partners at their own table.

"Okay hi...Umm I'm Hari Asita you guys already you knew that. By your stupid looks,let's see I enjoy dancing but only two type of dancing. And I really enjoy blueberry cream tea, I used to play the flute. My favorite color is Dark Red and Orange,Teal." bluntly said Hari grumbling underneath her breath. She started to feel a bit uneasy but she don't know why so she ignore it.

"Oh how sweet of you to start darling." said Law with a creepy smirked that seem not to bother Hari and Rob seem annoyed.

"You have a very lovely body too perfect underneath those clothes. So tell me when can I 'study' it." asked Law while smirking. Hari just blinked at him and turn her whole body toward Rob. Law seem unpleased about being ignore so this time he let it go for now.

"I'm Rob Lucci,The boss of CP9. Nice to meet the wonderful woman in class. Whom destroy those gang?" he said calmly. She blush a bit and turned her head away. Rob show no emotions analyzing Hari very closely. Hari however lean herself back on the chair to get Ace attention which she did.

Ace was very annoyed cause he's seating between two girls talking about they want to date them. He sigh he notice Hari leaning back onto her chair to get his attention which it did. He was totally happy and he lean forward to see what she wanted.

"Ace can you give me a blueberry sucker well the blowpop?" she asked.

Ace smirked and answered her. "Woah a 'blowpop'? And I thought you wasn't interested on male anatomy." he chuckled as she glare hard at him.

"Hehehe sorry but you had it coming." he said as he undo the blowpop's wrapper and stick the candy into her mouth. She drool a bit but he wiped it away with tissue as she grin at him. As she lean forward back to her desk.

" please spit out that candy this instant!" said Teacher in a stern voice. Hari blankly stare at the teacher for a second then sigh she slowly got up from her seat. Law looked underneath her uniform skirt and drool a bit and Rob blankly turn his head since he took a peak underneath it as well. As she went to the trash can she spit out the stick. And went back to her seat,Law notice that nobody could finished a hard candy like a blowpop under one minute He smirked and he truly like this girl a bit more now. Hari sat back down didn't notice she about to miss her sitting. As she was about to Law push the chair closer to her even Rob did the same. Hari looked at them and thanked them kindly with a true kind smile that made them skip a beat of there heart.

"Okay class the whole school is doing a Halloween party where the party would be held at the lunchroom. There will be food and drinks,music. So class dismissed" said Teacher and left.

Hari and Ace was walking to Gym class as Rob and Law trail them glaring at one another.

* * *

**-At Gym-**

"Okay class we gonna be learning to belly dance." said Gym Teacher. Everybody groan in annoyance expect for Hari who was super excited smile upon her face.

"Who want to go first?" as the gym teacher show them a few moves. The students stare at the teacher blankly,Hari was watching closely. As the gym teacher stopped and Hari ran over to go first. The Gym teacher put on "Morining Star by Blackmore's Night.

_' There are shadows in the sky_

_Dancing in the air_

_Calling to my heart Saying, If you dare,_

_We're running fast We're running far Trying to catch the morning star... '_

Hari got in front of the students takes a deep breath. And got into position She circular isolation of her wide hips. Pelvis does not tilt. And them she made her hips make a circle around the outside perimeter of the feet. A horizontal move in a slow manner, she did a sharp accent is achieved by contracting the glute on the bumping side as traveling in a walk style move.

_' I can fly through my mind when I see them as they shine_

_Can it be so hard to try and charm the elusive morning star... '_

She turn her back against them and she twisted forward her hips and then brought back to neutral. And turn herself around and show her chest is pushed forward over the toes, instead of up, she horizontal twisting her pelvis so that first one hip then the other moves to the front. Just like the "agitator" in a top loading washing machine as she moved gracefully with temptation look in her eyes at everyone. Then stop to catch her breath,everybody was amazed by her graceful moves.

"Okay class see ya next weeks."

* * *

**Author Note: Oh darn -pout- I truly did enjoy her dance moves. So who ya want to see pair up? OC( ) x Shanks or somebody else. How about Rob x Hari(OC) x Law? I want ya guys decides and I'll think it over.**


	3. Third: Romance

**Author Note: So far I see people want Law want to be with Hari. I would be inerduce new characters in this chapter. Nope not Luffy but Marco and Shanks,Thatch and Vista; Haruta and Whitey Bay,Izo. But you would see why Luffy is not in yet. Sorry for any mistakes and OOC.**

**Yuna Rose: Why thanks you lol Ace is too much for me. Lol I was leaning toward Law as well.**

**Portgas D. Paula: Yes I agree. But its for me to learn my own mistakes and for me to fix my mistakes.**

**Portgas: Hahaha Me too. But they won't see each other yet anyway beside in this chapter. You gonna to see why Luffy wasn't at school.**

**YingYang21: Thanks you again**

* * *

**(Ace and Marco,Hari)**

Ace and Marco was sitting on the couch drinking cherry coke soda when suddenly a girl with fizzy red hair came sitting on top of them. Almost making them spill their drinks.

"Watch it Hari and was up with the hair?" asked Marco in a annoyed tone.

Hari pouted where she was laying across of them. Her lower half is on Ace's lap and her upper half is on Marco's lap as well.

"Silly Marco nothing wrong with my hair.." she said proudly. Marco gave her a blank stare like really type of stare.

"Ace? Get your silly best friend"

"She 'OUR' best friend Marco.. Beside nothing wrong with her hair its just fizzy and make her look odd.. Now shut up and let watch Taken" said Ace in a truthful tone. Hari gave Marco a smug smile that only made him roll his eyes and flick her nose like a dog.

Hari yelp a bit and pouted at Marco for that act but then grin cutely like a little girl who pick up a flower for her mother.

After the movie was done everybody was called for dinner as Ace and Marco,Hari walked into the diner area where everything was white and gold. And the design was Roman style and only the chair was Chinese chairs for Royal. Ace sat down and next to Marco and Thatch whom was holding hands.

Hari sat down next to Haruta and Whitey Bay. Ditrirk was force to sit next to his brother and Izo. Aida was simply enjoying her husband pain.

"So how was your guys day at school.." said Ditrirk

Hari was about to speak but her father beat her to the punch.

"Please I do NOT want to hear yours sweetie. It never come out good." he said in annoyed tone with a pout. Hari did the samething and also grumble like an old man.

"Well I got an A plus on all of my test Da- I mean Ditrirk." said Haruta with a smile. Ditrirk chuckle as he was pleased with Haruta.

"Well this one girl wanted to fight me and I show her how a real woman fought. And also I'm suspended for two weeks for fighting and trashing her car." said Whitey with a calm tone and a smug smile upon her pretty face. Ditrirk just face palm himself with a groan of annoyance.

"Well me and Thatch was invited to a party at someone else house but we turn it down. Since I'm-I mean we wasn't in a mpod for drinking and partying." said Marco while eating and Thatch had tears of waterfalls coming down his face cause he wanted to go. Ditrirk and the others chuckle at the site of the couple.

"Well our school is throwing a halloween party for the student this weekend. I'm gonna be dressing as myself and Hari gonna be as a belly dancer meaning showing off alot of 'skin' to horny teenager boys." said Ace in a causual tone. The whole table went quiet and all you heard somebody grabbing a belt,Hari took off running saying 'I hate you Ace!'. Ditrirk was right behind her trying to beat her with the belt.

"You did that on purpose?" asked Marco and Ace answered with a smug smirk at him. Marco smirked right back and gave him a bro pound fist.

"Awesome" said Marco.

"You guys are just sad." said Whitey as she roll her eyes at them both.

Everybody turn in for the night except for Hari and Haruta. As they both was in Hari's master bedroom.

Her room almost had everything a huge bathroom and a walk in dressing room. Her bed was king size bed that was hanging from the ceiling by a room to let if float. Her sheet was purple with transparent red swirls,her floor was made of black carpet. And her walls was dark red with purple swirls that was covered in poster of the world maps. She had a huge collection of cute creepy stuff animal on the corner. On the other corner was a desk with a laptop and webcam and pile of papers. And a huge flat screen tv that was hanging from the ceiling.

Haruta was trying to hold in the laughter. Hari had a bag of ice on her ass that was sore and red.

"Its not funny Haruta... My dad hit hard like the hulk!" said Hari who was being over dramatic. Haruta just laugh louder and Hari glare harder. Hari sigh sadly and annoyedly way,Haruta stopped quickly and frown a bit. She knows that Hari NEVER get sad. Not even when her aunt was shot and killed in front of them. She never shed a tear or sad.

"M'Lady? What is wrong?" asked Haruta.

" How do you impress somebody? That you might like even thou he's an odd one?" asked Hari while blushing and looking away in shame. Haruta eyes was wide she never thought Hari was never interested in another sex or even the same.

"Umm well you could be yourseld M'Lady? You have a wonderful personality that's... Hard to tame by anybody I mean only your parents and Marco,Ace can tame it. Who could be this person that tame your maiden tiger heart of yours?" she asked and eager want to know. Hari turn her head back then grinned,sitted up and whisper the name that made Haruta jumped.

"Oh my? Him of all people? Well he is indeed odd?" said Haruta in a shock tone that made Hari grin wider.

"Ooh yes indeed that's why I need your help and Izo.. Remember what Ace said about the party and about me dressing like a belly dancer?"

Haruta nodded.

"Well its true. And the party is in a few days... For once in my life I'm gonna act like a lady." declared tone from Hari.

Haruta chuckle and agree with her.

* * *

**_((Luffy and Gaps))_**

"LUFFY DO NOT ATTACK YET!" Yelled Gaps who was actually attacking the enemy. And Luffy was right behind him with sissy princess kitty cat with chainsaw meowing to the battlefield.

"Attack Kitties! They was the one that hurted your loves ones." yelled Luffy in I'm cool tone. Sending a throusand punches super fast in speed and bouncing off the bullets.

The cats was attacking the enemies with full forces with Gaps and Luffy that was having fun in the battlefield.

"Wooo Woooo This is fun gramps!" screamed Luffy as he punching a random guy in the head.

"Luffy you idiot! That's our comrade and also your dad!" yelled Gaps while laughing at Dragon's pain.

Dragon had annoyed faces on while covered in blood and bruises from his own son. Luffy dropped him with a big thump with a grin.

"Oops sorry dad"

"Why me?" asked Dragon.

* * *

**-At school-**

Half of the students was helping at the party to get done for the party in few days. Zoro was lifting heavy boxes as girls drool over him and even Sanji whom caught himself and wipe away the drool so no one will know. But Zoro sure did cause he had a sexy smirk upon his face.

Hari was thinking of design of her costume while Ace do most of the work. Nami came over to her and cough to get her attention,Hari looked up with emotionless look with arch eyebrow.

"I'm sorry" said Nami with a truthful tone.

"I forgive you just don't do it again. If you do it will be worst and I might kill you." said Hari in a serious manner and Nami nodded,understand her. She goes back to her group of friends,Ace warmly smiled at Hari.

"I'm proud of you Hari.." said Ace as he was hammering a table down.

"Why?"

"Cause you stayed calm and focus,didn't try to kill her again.." answered Ace. And Hari smiled but it quickly turn it into a pout.

"Geez have some type of faith in me? I wouldn't do anyway.." said Hari.

There was a awkward slient since Ace ignore that statement since he knows Hari better then anybody next to Marco.

Hari huffed and grumbling out of the lunchroom and looking for a bathroom when she sees it. She walked over there when she tripped down the stairs as she bouncing down on each stairs on her ass. She didn't even notice Law when she landed on his crotch area with a loud crack.

"..." said Law who was in alot of pain. He never knew this girl was actually heavier then she look. He groan in pain and looked at her from the narrow of his eyes. Hari had a slightly worried look on her face and he could see her red silk panties. He was having a nosebleed right now if he wasn't in pain. But he did notice her beautiful twinkling warmly purple eyes and how her long her eyelashes. He gulp and his heart skip a bit.

"I hope I didn't broke your cock Law? Cause you need it." said Hari.

'You had no idea' thought Law.

"I'm okay and want me to help you up? And by the way when can I 'study' that wonderful tasty body of ours?" he asked and chuckle as he finally got up and help her up. And ignoring the pounding of his heart in his chest.

"Thanks you and never 'darling' You can do it when I'm dead probably if I'm brunt to ashes." purred Hari at him. She was trying to flirt with him since she never did this before.

Law rose an eyebrow notice her trying to flirt. He laugh and pleased. They talked for a good six mintues until Hari realize that she had to go to the bathroom.

"Well see you at the party Law?" she said and walked away and switching her hips at him as an tease. Law rose an eyebrow yet again knowning that he had to go to that party.

Rob Lucci was around the corner when he heard they talking. As he walked away thinking.

-Few days Later two hours before the party-

Izo was doing Hari's make up as Haruta did Hari's hair. She was upset that Ace bailed out going to the party with her. So now she was going alone.

Haruta flat iron Hari's hair and making it shine a bit. After she was done she put in earrings in Hari's ear. Izo was done with her make up and smile.

"You look quite dashing Hari. Make us proud!" said Izo as he hugged Hari to death. Hari laugh and trying to get of his grip. Haruta helped her out.

"So who taken you?" asked Haruta.

"My Uncle since he had to meet with someone at some bar." she said with a shrug and started walking to the door.

"I'll tell you the detail later! Bye guys!" yelled Hari.

* * *

-At School's Party-

Everybody was there wearing their costumes. Zoro was dressing as a Samurai and Nami was dress a sexy red Robin Hood in female version,Usopp as a cop. Robin as a sexy teacher. Sanji in a stunning french maid outfit. That made Zoro drool over him and conquer up a plan to 'get' Sanji to himself. He chuckle darkly that sent shivers down Sanji's spine. Sanji narrow his eyes at Zoro who only smirk as a response. Franky was too busy serving snacks to everyone. Boa was dress a serpent queen talking about marrying Luffy and to have his babies.

Hari enter the party and all eyes was on her she was wearing a belly dance bra cups with a designs such as flowers and flowing abstracts. And at the end of the bra was variety of beads of Red and Teal. And her skirt was long and cut on the side for her legs to move around. It was covered with a hip scarf with alot of flower abstracts and beads. She was covered in jewelry from head to toes. Her eyes was brought by her eye shadow of black and her glossy pink lip gloss,she had a bit of blush upon her face. Her hair was push back straight and shine from the light.

She walked over to Zoro and started talking. And everybody went back.

Rob and CP9 was shock by her beauty even thou Rob didn't show the show the emotion towards it. He was more interested then before. Him and his gang was dressed as animal in a sexy manner as they drinking lukewarm soda.

Law and his crew was beyond shock. Law's nose was actually bleeding cause he get to see what was underneath the uniform was hiding. He saw her perfectly wide hips and ass,even her 46 D chest. He now want to see the rest he realize that she was barefooted she had dainty small feet and long red painted toes nails. Him and his crew was dressed as Alice in Wonderland Theme as he was dress as The King of Hearts.

Hari looked over to him and smirked and do the same to Rob.

The music picked up a belly dancing music but it was Jai Ho by Pussycat Dolls. The room went dark and the lights was flickering and everybody was dancing.

Law was scanning the floor for Hari when he spotted her doing the same dance before in the gym room once before.

_' (Jai ho, Jai ho)_

_I got shivers when you touch that way_

_I'll make you hot, get all you got_

_I'll make you wanna say_

_(Jai ho, Jai ho)_

_I got fever runnin' like a fire For you_

_I will go all the way I'm gonna take you higher_

_(Jai ho)'_

She began shimmer her hips and tempted Law to come and get her. Turn around rolling her hips in a sexy manner with her eyes flickering a tease and a test toward Law.

Law was currently walking toward her slowly with his eyes train on her strongly. Liking being tested by her and he could see the fire in her beautiful eyes. A fog came out of nowhere and the lights started flickering faster to the next part of the song.

_' (Jai ho) No, there is nothin' that can stop us_

_(Jai ho)_

_Nothing can ever come between us_

_(Jai ho) So come and dance with me, '_

The fog started to easy up but not the lights as kept flickering faster as a special effects. Law could see a bit that Hari was mouthing to the lyrics to him softly and seductive way that made shiver as excitement.

_'Jai ho_

_Catch me, catch me, catch me_

_C'mon catch me,_

_I want you now I know you can save me_

_Come and save me, I need you now'_

_Hari was leading him to the hallway as she see him coming toward to her in a slow manner. She kept belly dancing._

_'I am yours forever,yes forever_

_I will follow Any way and any day, never gonna let go_

_(Jai ho, Jai ho)_

_Escape away I'll take you to a place_

_This fantasy of you and me I'll never lose the chance_

_(Jai ho, Jai ho)'_

As he got to the hallway he could see the same special effect that was in the lunchroom and in here in the hallway. He slowly see Hari dancing in a sexy manner with her dangerous glint toward him. He just smirked even harder and run toward her as he turn the corner he didn't see her. As two soft small danity hands covered his eyes.

"My you follow me here Law?" purred Hari in a hint of seductive. Law turned around quickly and pinned her arms over her head. And grunt as a content. His eyes was trailing all over her nicely build body and lean down to her ears.

"You challenge me come?" said Law with a hint of lust. That sent shivers down Hari's whole body as she trying to get out of grip..

As one hand lift her arm to her hip and tighten it with his grip to leave a nice bruises. Like he was marking her in his way She slightly groan in pleasure and pain. He smirked but then when her bare creamy smooth hairless thigh was between his legs slight rubbing it. Getting a moan as a respond and she smirked he tighten his grip on her waist even more.

"I did challenge you and you kinda passed with flying colors." said Hari with a flirty wink at him.

Law rose an eyebrow and get in her face. His breath was hot and smell like coffee bean and blood. For some reason she like the scent of him,she mewl in pleasure. He stare at her chest but what most interested him was her lips. He stare at them for a long time.

Hari was getting a bit annoyed that he didn't do anything just stare at her lips in a lustful manner.

She lean up and place her lips upon his. This snapped him at his daze and pressed his lips back. She kissed the top his lip and then his bottom lip slowly drawing out the sweet addicted kiss. She fully place both her lips on both of his. And when she opened her mouth so did Law, as he did his tongue touches her. There was a tingled but more like sparkling of lighting flickering and an odd smoothing buzzing in both their ears.

They both moan in haromany. They couldn't get enough they deepen the kiss making more sparks goes wild. They both tasted each other. As she taste like grape and honeydew and as he taste like coffee beans and blood. They was enjoying their kisses together but suddenly she pulled away with a trail of sliva and a smirk.

* * *

He was about to do something all suddenly he was at the party seating down on a chair with Zoro standing by him with annoyed looked.

"What the hell?" whispered Law with his eyes slightly wide. Zoro rose an eyebrow.

"You been sleep for an hour and the party is still going on. I don't know how you slept through this shit." said Zoro as the music was turn down a bit enough for others can hear each other.

"What! How can that be!?" yelled Law.

A few people was looking at him like he was crazy and realize that he was and went back to partying. Zoro rose an eyebrow once again trying to hold in a laughter.

"Look Law you was pretty much out of it, snoring and oh yeah you got some drool on the side." said Zoro coughing his laughter.

Law wipe the corner of his lip and notice the drool but he can smell of grapes and honeydew from a certain person. His eyes was scanning for somebody in the room and notice her being around Nami and Robin,Usopp joking around. His eyes was solidly on her and her form when he notice a hand bruise on her hips. His eyes wided a bit and looked up to her eyes when her eyes was on him.

She licked her in a slow sexy manner and her eyes was challenging him. And then goes back to talking to her new friends, Law just creepily smirk and Zoro notice that smirk and shivered in horror a bit. Until his eyes was caught on Sanji at the food bar eating and drinking soda that had liquor in it. He smirked at the sight of Sanji.

Both men just sigh happily and went to enjoy the rest of the party.

* * *

_( and Shanks)_

Shanks was at the bar already drinking liquor having a great time of his life. Since the drinks was half off and he was dressing like a vampire despite having one arm.

He was waiting on a man that was supposed to meet him. He was hoping the guy don't come so he can enjoy his time of drinking.

When suddenly a very tall man came through the door. He was smoking a cigar and his train eyes landed on Shanks.  
Shanks pouted at the fact he been seen and also his drinking time was cut short. Mr. Asita walked over to him and sat down next to him and pulled out a stack of money and slam it down on the bar.

"Yo? Give everybody the best of the best in this fucking world."

Everybody cheered in the bar.

turn to Shanks with a cocky smirk and use his normal harsh but yet sexy German accent.

"Now down to business? Ey Right Shanks?" said .

Shanks eyes wide a bit he could feel his cheek slightly turn red but he blaming on the liquor...Yeah the liquor doing...

* * *

**AN: Happy Halloween and Here ya gift for you guys. And yummy Sanji and Rob,Law for their costume. I hope ya enjoy it and review with love. If ya wondering what's going with Luffy and Gaps? I hope this clear this up for ya. Gaps is NOT dreaming I repeat he's is not dreaming. If I said in the first chapter that this story will be Fantasy. REMEMBER THIS STORY CONTAIN MOBSTER AND FANTASY! AND CRIMES!  
**


	4. Fourth: Actions

**Author Note: Urgh I love you guys ;;;3;;; but anyway this well be my last chapter for two weeks. But anyway the lack of Ace in the other chapter was cause of the lack of Luffy. Beside the reason of Luffy and Gaps,Dragon was out of nowhere was cause of Gaps messing up Dragon's perfect plan. And Luffy help Gaps the along of the way. Lol don't worry Ace and Luffy will meet but not as soon thou. :P I do not own One Piece if I did Luffy and Ace would've been married with four kids and Hari would tease Law forever. In the chapter seven where alot of crap will go down I mean seriously alot.**

**Sorry for the short chapter ;;3;;**

**For the records I got new fanfics that I'm typing up for the past two weeks. Yes its indeed a Ace x Luffy story. :P where Straw Hat Crew and others get sucked up into another world that's called Wildvale where they meet The King Of Pirates Jiontthi Ebonblade and his crew. They will meet new friends and enemies. I left a few things out for now.**

**YingYang21: Its not a dream. This story is also fantasy and what happening to them are real. Even the kitty cat with chainsaw are also real.**

**Portgas: I agree with you as being a tease but anyway lol. Hari probably won't connect the dots until Ace say the name again. Cause nine out of ten that Nami told her about Luffy's troublemaking times.**

**Portgas : Hari don't but she use some of her power. Urgh I can't give it away read this chapter.**

**Yuna Rose: Lololol I agree**

**Cristina. : Lol that song is addicted you know.**

* * *

"So Mister? What did you wanted to meet the fabulous of I name Shanks?" said Shanks in a drunken slurs. face palmed himself that he gotten Shanks drunk,sigh. blankly stare at him as he turn his head for one second.

"This gonna be a long night" he mumbled and turn to face Shanks who disappear then reappeared on a pole thinking he's a female stripper.

debating should he enjoy the wonderful show of Shanks is putting on or let the man embarrassed himself. He looked at Shanks dancing up and down the pole like a pro.

"Fuck it!" said and goes to Shanks.

**(Ace and Marco)**

Ace and Marco was talking about something serious manner. Marco sigh annoyed and looking at the time that they need to go picked up Hari at the party. Suddenly Hari came in with a blush and a grin on her face.

Marco rose an eyebrow and Ace seen the bruise and went brother overly protective.

"WHERE DID THAT BRUISE COME FROM MISS!" Yelled Ace almost sounding like her father. She simply roll her eyes at him and pout.

"It came from my little experiment that actually worked only for an hour. And I'm tried and weak and to answer your questions. My new friends dropped me off here." she said calmly and skip away like a little school girl.

"Creep much? She never act like this 'girly'.. She was more manly like us then 'that'" said Marco with a confused look.

Ace was too busy behind her demanding answers from her. And Marco sigh and go after them,trying to calm the fire beast down before he wake up 'big beast papa and mama' from their slumber.

Whitey and Haruta,Izo and Vista comes out there rooms to hear Ace's ranting on Hari who was grinning and blushing,skipping.

All four of them eyes was wided and follow them to Hari's room. Hari jumped on his bed with a happy content. Ace barged in with no mercy panting and jumped on her bed and shaking her like she's crazy. Hari was seeing stars as now until Marco stop him with a smack the back of his head.

"Calm dow Ace and let Hari speak?" calmly said Marco. As Ace rubbing the back of his head as he pout.

"Thanks Marco..."

Hari sigh happily as the others was sitting on her big bed waiting for her to tell them what happened.

"Well the bruise came from my little experiment That took ten minutes to do and only can last for an hour. You see when I use my powers it take a toll on me when I fight right?" said Hari.

Everybody nodded.

"Well since I got both of powers from both of my parents side. Since my father can illusions and he damn good at it that his illusions can become real. And my mother powers are being Dark that can take form as of real. So tonight I used my illusions to become real,tested on a 'certain' person. Where that person was sleep and all I did gave him a certain look when he was sleep. He certainly didn't notice that I had arms in my illusions when I didn't but I did want arms and I had them so I can touch him. Lets just say both of ours desires kinda came truth." said Hari.

Everybody was quiet to analyze this information. Marco asked first.

"So your saying for ten minutes you conquer up a illusion then suddenly it became real after an hour when it was over. I want you try it again on all of us?" asked Marco who was serious.

Hari blinked a bit then nodded okay. She lay back with one leg bend and the other one lay flat. Suddenly everybody was at a beach and it was sunny. The water was clear and beautiful,everybody was wearing there bathing suit and Hari was drinking a ice cold soda with arms.

"See?" she said as she waved them off being silly. Suddenly she punched Ace hard on the shoulder blade. Ace jerked back and glare at her when he realize that he felt that.

"What the hell? I felt that punch!" said Ace with a annoyed look a upon his face.

Marco touch his the sand and felt the sand was actually real. His eyes widen and looked at Hari who wave at him with a smug look then everything went back to normal. They was at Hari's room again and looked at the clock it was almost an hour that passed. Hari was about to passed out that she used all of her energy to show Marco what she was talking about.

Marco looked at his hand to see some of the sand was in his hand. And the bruise that was forming upon Ace's shoulder. Now he was more interested to learn more even may help her to form her own arms. But first he was sleepy he lay down on her bed next to Thatch so Izo,Haruta and Whitey,Vista. Last Ace lay down next to Hari and went to bed.

* * *

**((Aida and Ditrirk))**

They wasn't home; they had an important mission to take down this unknown mafia that was entering their areas.  
Thanks to Izo and Vista they came across the a man who own this unknown mafia,his name was Crocodile. He was insane man much more then Ditrirk's twin brother when's he 'normal' and that's everyday.

They both was behind his buliding ready to attack his army of men against two of them.

"This is a dangerous mission love? You should stayed home and baked cookie.." joked Ditrirk as he laugh quietly wearing a black suit for business pleasure. He pulled out two Steyr TMP and popped his collar ready for show biz.

Aida roll her eyes in her bags as she pulled out her favorite gun a Beretta 93R cock it and give her husband a kissed on the cheek. As she was about enter from the back door but her husband stopped her and pointed to the 2010 Chevy Camaro Black.

She rose an eyebrow at him. As she got into the passager seat and he got in the driver seat and put his wife onto his lap as he drove straight through the building as the car went flying. Everything went slow motion when the couple exist the car as they walking out pull out their guns and start shooting with full force.

They behind over backward as they shoot and the car flew over them. They stand up straight and shoot as the car went through crashing others as well killing them.

As the car kept rolling and rolling; flew over Crocodile's head and exploded behind him. Crocodile was amused with his unscar face. He crossed his arms and walked toward Ditrirk.

Aida was shooting as a man came flying with a dagger. She did a back-flip as she did that she threw a knife at the man head. More men coming after her as she ready to shoot she was out of amios,she toss the guns to the side. She see a long steel pipe she went to grabbed it and start swing and impaling them through their hearts.

Ditrirk and Crocodile was fighting each other to see who the strongest. As Ditrirk was unharmed and had no scratches on him as he pulled out a hidden blade from his sleeves when Crocodile pinned him down to the ground.

"Well isn't this a nice a greeting? King Ditrirk? Always know how to make an entrance " said Crocodile as he tighten his grip and looked over to Ditrirk's wife who was holding her own. Ditrirk took this chance as he kneed Crocodile on the groin area as Crocodile jumped up Ditrirk slice him across his face hard.

Crocodile yelped in pain and holding his face he did so he didn't notice one of his hand was missing. His eyes was widen but it was narrow at Ditrirk who was holding his cut off hand with care but with a sinister smirk.

"Bastard!" yelled Crocodile as he cause sandstorm. Aida was no where insight. Ditrirk just looked at the sandstorm and Crocodile as he smirked,closed his eyes disappeared inside the sandstorm. Crocodile had a smug smirked on his face as he felt a dagger near his throat. As the sandstorm stopped he looked the corner of his eye with a dashing sexy smile.

"I'm not that easy to take down. Only way you can take me down if I allow it. I'm just not The King for nothing,My good sir Crocodile." said Ditrirk as he pressed the dagger closer to his neck. Crocodile growls at him.

"Now tell us the reason your doing this? With the kidnapping of young woman and girls forcing them to become your disgusting sex slaves?" asked kindly Ditrirk. Crocodile eyes was wide show some type of disgusted and elbow him in the gut to get away.

As Ditrirk stepped back and watch Crocodile vanished from his site. He stop his wife to go after him.

"No love... We need to get my brother to convince the mighty Smoker and his crew to join us." said Ditrirk in a serious matter pulled out a cigar and started smoking.

Aida looked at him and frown. She trust her husband,but she never thought he would go that far to get Smoker on his side when Smoker is from the law. But she won't go against him on this order for once. She went to check the hide out and to find three young teen tied up against the wall tired. As she untie them all three. One of the girls was dark skin with very short pink hear with two bobos in her hair. The second one was a young girl who was a tall woman with long blue hair and black eyes. And third girl had big round black eyes. Her hair is light pink colored and very long into pigtails with flower hair piece is holding it into place. Her feet are usually seen with her toes pointing inwards in a 'pigeon-toed' manner. All three of the girls was out cold and half naked bleeding. Aida picked them up and take them to a car she found. She notice her husband went missing again meaning he's checking everything out.


	5. Fifth: Plan Put into Action

**Author Note: You guys gonna make me cry with joy. But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter lol. And surprise and twist in this chapter as well. I'm getting weird vibes from Shanks and lol and Crocodile and Ditrirk? 3;; AND ALSO GIVE ME REVIEWS TO REFUEL ME TO WRITE THIS FANFIC**

* * *

**(( Asit and Shanks))**

Shanks was still in his sexy stripper outfit groan in pain when his head was pounding like crazy. He just snuggle up to something hard and firm.. It took Shanks three-second later that he was on top of a male who had a cigar in his mouth.

was sleeping peacefully and grunt in his sleep when he felt something or someone was staring at him. He open his one eye and stare at Shanks angry blushing face.

He was **HIGHLY** annoyed from the lack of sleep and he kissed Shanks firmly on the lips. Despite it was short and quick; He got up quickly and leave Shanks apartment.

All he heard was screaming and begging god why,asking where his good sake was at. chuckle nicely at that. He heard his phone blink it was from Shanks.

"Hello Red-Head goddess of drinking that can kill him?" said in amused tone. He heard Shanks cursed him out in Irish that made him laugh.

"Yes I can kill a man meaning you? Beside I can't remember anything from last night only about our certain meeting. And free beer?" said Shanks who was stripping off that silly outfit and put on his normal clothes despite having one arm.

"Oh that nothing really happened despite you passing out on top of me. And I told you about that Croc and Black working together to take over all the area where 'others' own. My brother took down some of his major area by himself with his wife. But the 'others' might be endangered so as you.."

Shanks had to digest this information. He almost sneer when he heard Blackbeard name. He didn't want Blackbeard nor Crocodile to take over this town. He never forgave Blackbeard for his scar and killing the person he loved so dearly.

"I'll help the cause along with my family " said Shanks.

"Just call me Asit Shanks deary bye-bye babe." said as he hang up before Shanks can say anything to him.

His phone rang again and this time it was his brother. He answer quickly since he doesn't waste no time.

"Yo?"

"Baby brother I need you to take on Smoker and his gang full force by yourself since you love to fight by yourself. You got the end of the day to get it done.. And no pit stop or drink stop or sex stop.. My favorite one? A Medical eye condition called "Wanttoget myassfuckingdrunkisios". Not gonna happened this time... If we play this right we can get rid of them for good. And I want your damn report the end of the day brat" said Ditrirk as he hung up before letting his brother reply.

He just blink quietly and smoke some more than put his phone away.

"Oh well no fuckingwithshankisios won't work either. He's such a party pooper. Oh well I need to stop at my apartment to grabbed a few 'items' and my baby mama as well for her to come over." he said to himself well walking to his apartment.

* * *

**((School/Ace and Hari; Law ;Lucci ; Zoro and Nami,Sanji,Etc))**

"I was thinking to camp out on the beach and have karaoke there as well. With good beer and great snacks." said Nami at the table with her friends and even with Rob of all people.

Hari was stuffing her face very fast and accidentally bite on Ace's hand who yelp in pain and rolling around on the ground cursing up a storm. Law had a creepy look that he was about to 'work' on Ace.

Lucci was just reading a book about law and studies of a human mind. He look at them like they was crazy since he sent his team on a mission important. Ace was constantly threaten Law if he touch he would die; Hari told Law to leave Ace alone as she kissed Ace's hand to make his booboo to go away.

Law glaring dagger at Ace who stick his tongue at him,goes back to eating.

"I think it's an awesome idea Nami! I'm totally in! I'll make sure Ace and our friend Marco and Thatch will come along!" squealed in delight Hari. Ace groan he didn't want to go anywhere this weekend. Hari glare at him and he nodded very quickly.

"I'll go too!" said Law who earn a glare from Ace cause he found out that Law was the cause of Hari's bruise. He chase down and almost beat the crap outta him if Hari didn't give him that certain look. That would make anybody bow down to her as she was the threat to humanity.

Hari nipped Ace's hand as a warning. He yelp and everybody laugh at him. Sanji was on the phone as he hang up and grin at everybody.

"Guess what? Luf is coming home next week. He said something about his uncle Shanks was also molested by a very attracted german eye patch man." said Sanji.

Ace and Hari was too busy arguing about something about the last piece of meat. So they didn't hear them.

Everybody else at the table sweat drop expect for Lucci who was into his book.

A teacher came over to their table and tap Hari's on the shoulder. Hari turn around with an annoyed bitchy look.

"WHAT!" yelled Hari.

"Someone came to see you Ms. Hari a woman name Ella whom claim to be your Aunt?" said the teacher.

Both Ace and Hari groan in both know who she was 's baby mother of his eight kids who he divorce after twenty years. And she was a piece of work more than Hari herself. Sometimes people would think that Ditrirk and Ella had sex; Hari was Ella's daughter then Aida. But it's not true sadly Hari got Ella's attitude from spending time with her when she was a kid. Hari was slightly scared of her but she do stand up to her. Ace although he stay away after her she can tend be a freaky pervert without her knowledge.

"Can you tell her I'm not here!" whined Hari. Ace nodded quickly at the teacher.

The teacher and their friends was confused by their actions. Since Hari never whine nor Ace pleading since they met them.

As the teacher about to ask what's wrong when the lunchroom's door open with force. All eyes was at the door.

A woman who looked young in her twenties,she has a fair skin with the most charming but yet scary piercing blue eyes as her left eye was covered by her long flowing black hair that stop at her ankle. Her body was perfectly nice she had very huge wide and 36 C cups. Her legs were muscular firm. She had a peach leopard very tight short dress on with black pumps. She was carrying a six-pack beer with a dangerous aura around her as she walked over to her niece's table.

Everybody eyes was wide like they was about to popped out of their eyes.

The teacher back away from the table to watch. As the woman reach the table. She put her beer on the ground and clear the table off as she push the trays on the floor. And slowly walked over to grabbed her beer in a cool sexy way in slow motion; that made the boys start drooling expect for Ace and Lucci.

She sat on the table and cross her legs woman like and crack a beer,took it to the head like a man. Hari sigh and want to get this over for once and all.

"Hi Aunt Ellaie? What's bring you here this side of town of all places in the world?" said Hari in an annoyed tone.

Ella looked down at her and burp, grabbed another beer but this time she pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed it on the side. To drink it on the side. Making those sexy slutty slurping noises; the boys was getting a bit uncomfortable with those noises. A one girl came up to Ella like she own this place.

"Stop that those noises you old hag! We teens trying to eat peaceful!" huffed The girl.

Ella blank at her then looked behind her at the others who was uncomfortable by her stare. She got up from the table making her very huge ass jiggle a bit. She sucker punch the girl in the stomach making her stumble back with force.

"Look here ya stinking brat! You do not boss the likes of me around! Not even my momma or daddie! Only my lord can do that! So get out of my site!" said Hari in her russian accent that was strong. She sat back on the table and looked at her niece with a smirk.

The girl and teacher ran out the lunchroom. Everybody else was too stunned to do anything or freak out.

"To answer your question child? To get your and your others siblings training in top shape!" answered Ella.

Hari sigh and rolled her eyes at her. Ella notice Ace and smirked at him then wink; goes over to sit on his lap. Ace stiffed and crying in his head.

"My my Ace you gotten very big and even your manly area seem to do so as well." said Ella as she lit up a cigar and throw an arm over his shoulder. He just sat there like he was a statue.

The lunchroom blast open but this time it was Hari's uncle . He was pissed for some reason.

"Bitch! Get your ass on this motherfucker car! Before I come and snatch your dumb ass over here!" yelled

Ella got off of Ace and crossed her arms and with a sneer on her face.

"Make me! Skank Ass Blondie!" said Ella with no mercy in her tone. went over to her and snatch her up,throw her over his shoulder and leaving.

You can hear them arguing. Very loudly.

"OH GOD I FUCKING HATE YOU PRISSY ASS BLONDIE!"

"SHUT THE HELL YOU DRUNK ASS HOEBAG!"

"NO! FUCK YOU BASTARD WITH A BROTHER COMPLEX! GO FUCK YOURSELF WITH SANDPAPER!"

Back at the table everyone looked at a passed out Ace and annoyed Hari. Nami was the first to speak out first.

"Well that was interesting. We now where Hari's get her spunk from..."

* * *

**(Crocodile and Blackbeard)**

Crocodile was healing his wounds and furious at the fact that he lost to a wannabe king and his wife. And also his hand and his beautiful was injury.

So he ran to Blackbeard's area to get his revenge where Blackbeard was happily to agree. At first he was suspicious on Blackbeard but he let it go. Now he had a hook as his new hand.

He ran over to Blackbeard's office and just walk in. Blackbeard raise an eyebrow at him.

"In six month we well take over this damn town. But in six-week we need to take down King Ditrirk and I mean kill him!" said Crocodile in a business matter that just Blackbeard smile in a creepy way in joy.

* * *

**((Ditrirk and ?))**

Alot of black crow was at his tree near his window. Ditrirk was in his office with the lights off and arms crossed,one leg fold on top his other leg.

"King Ditrirk? You decide to go through your fate?" said a woman who was dark skin with sliver orange eyes. She dress as a fortune belly dancer,her expose stomach show on her left side had a tattoo and her belly bottom was pierce. Even her neck and ear,nose. She had wavy long black hair. She flicker her wrist as a worried sign at him.

All he did was smile. She frown.

"She will be ready along she had friends and family on his side." said Ditrirk as he turn himself around to the window in his chair.

She bows and disappear.

* * *

**((Smoker and Asit ))**

He had Smoker's trusty comrades captures three hours ago before he picked up his ex-wife. He sigh at her stupidity as times like now. He had only got one cigar left and he want to save it for a bit later when Smoker comes.

He check his and Smoker battlefield to make sure everything was in set. He grabbed a chair to the middle of the floor and sat on it counting the seconds and floor's cracks. He was holding two M16A2 and ties his long hair into a nice bun. Change his clothes into more fitting as thick sweat pants and wife beater in all black.

He licked his lips showing off his strange black tongue. fifteen minutes later Smoker show up.

" . .They!?" yelled Smoker in a demanding way.

He shrug but his eye show where they exactly. He put on bullets belt that wrapped his waist and over his shoulder-blade.

"If you can beat me then I'll tell and show you where are they? Sound good Smokey?" said as he batter his eyelashes at Smoker.

Smoker growls at him. And attack him and dodge it. Smoker grabbed his arm quickly and slam him down to the ground.  
groan in pain but was not surprise about this strength; he was eager to take him down even . grabbed his arm and twisted it to get himself of it. He failed and Smoker smirked down at him. Suddenly faded through the floor and Smoker's eyes widen. He narrowing everything down in his head where would he attack. Just in time he dodge multiple bullets but was hit on the shoulder-blade making him more angry. body slam him hard to the ground with his foot. Smoker turn into smoke thanks to his cigar. looked around but he was being punch and punch in the thick smoke.

He was getting annoyed after an hour of fighting this fool. He was sick of it. He finally got away from him. And lit his cigar and he had to count to twenty-five seconds. arms his gun up and spin around super fast randomly shooting around him as he spin.

He was able to hit Smoker on the shoulder-blade yet again. was only at twenty-two he stopped and aim his gun at Smoker once more. Realize that he used up all his aimos,he frown a bit he pulled out a knife and if anything use hand to hand combat.

Smoker was running toward him fool speed with anger.

Twenty five...

Smoker felt his whole body and the smoke that was around him freeze up as he looked at his body. Half of his body was frozen already. He glare at the blonde man wondering what did he do.

"I froze you and your smoke as you control it or say become of it. If you notice that I lit my cigar up that contain a certain formula in it that the person can smell it be froze or the user of the smoke. Believe me trying to breathe now is killing me.." said as he blew a smoke on the other directions.

Smoker growls but sigh know that he was beaten in a fight so he surrender.

"So what now?" asked Smoker.

sat down in front of him and put his cigar out and stick in his pocket. As he did that the ice melted on Smoker,he falls in front of . He reach hand out to Smoker whom slowly takes it and sat in front of him on the floor.

"Now? We talk about business and Mafia of you joining my brother." said and Smoker sneer at mafia wondering why should he join.

For whole day convince Smoker to join and share a smoke for the hell of it.

* * *

**((Aida and Hina, Tashigi ))**

"Hina want some more of your lovely tea miss?" said Hina in a calm tone.

Aida pour Hina and Tashigi some more tea. Telling them why she and her brother kidnap them. As she told them they was easily agreed to help.

"Are you sure you can get our boss Smoker to agree?" said Tashigi as she was sipping tea. Hina just roll her eyes at her and lit a cit.

"knowing my brother-in-law? He would somehow" said Aida as she said that Smoker and came in the room. Smoker looked pleased that his comrades are safe and sound.

"Smoker that's my sister-in-law Aida and oh yeah sis he would be living with us and when is dinner done?" said as he sat on the couch and passed out to sleep.

Aida roll her eyes and bows to Smoker as a hello and pour him some tea. Smoker stares at him and took the tea.

"Does he do this all the time?" he asked and sat down next to Hina.

"Yes he does." she answered back. Smoker couldn't believe that man beat him in a battle. He groan as annoyance but he is indeed happy that he could stay here then some dirty motel.

* * *

**((Hari and Law))**

Law was still slightly upset from Hari stun from the lunchroom but was pleased that he get to see her embarrassed as hell from her Aunt.

Right now he got her pinned against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist kissing wildly. He was holding her up since she couldn't do it herself since he don't mind.

"You sure enjoy getting on my bad side hmm Hari?" purred Law as he stare down at Hari.

"Maybe I do?" answered Hari with a smirk.

Law knew this relationship would get more interesting in the future.

* * *

**((Zoro and Sanji))**

They were both living together in a nice apartment thanks to Sanji's father who was a famous cook at One Piece area and they been dating after the Halloween party; finally confess their love to each other. After beating the crap out of each other. And also Zoro being kicked out of his family house for being gay but his brother Mihawk was trying to figure out to get him back home.

They was packing for the weekend at the beach; since it was Friday after they was done.

They went to cuddle on the couch to watch a movie. Sanji was sitting on his lap with his arms wrapped around his strong neck with a cit in his mouth. Zoro was holding him tight against him.

"I just realize something that our captain is coming back home. And also Ace looked like that little moody brat in Luffy's photo." said Zoro.

Sanji roll his eyes at Zoro and grunt at his stupidity. Not knowing that Zoro was actually right this time.

"Don't be stupid moss-head. Ace is more charming than a moody brat..." said Sanji.

Zoro and Sanji argue that whole night without sleeping a wink.

* * *

**(( Kidd and Law))**

Law and Kidd was in Law's room since his father would be returning a bit late. Kidd wanted to know what got "The Surgeon of Death" so happy. Cause he was grinning to ear to ear for the pass few days at the mafia meeting.

"Spill it bitch? What gotten you so high and fucking mighty?"

Law looked at him with a blank expression. And flip him off with annoyance. Kidd narrow his eyes at him,Law looked at the clock notice that he was late to meet Hari on the webcam. He pushed Kidd out of his computer and log onto Skype to chat with Hari on the webcam.

Hari was on the webcam doing her homework waiting for Law.

Kidd notice the red-haired girl with no arms. He still don't understand all of this. Maybe it was one of Law's one night stands.

"Hey Hari? What doing your homework? Isn't that cute a girl like you sleep through classes or daydream with her eyes close." teased Law than laugh at Hari's glare expression.

"Hahahaha it's so funny I forgot to laugh 'darling'" teased Hari with a smug look. Law just huff and crossed his arms.

Kidd was still confused about the whole thing. He never seen this side of Law before. Heck he never knew that Law could tease a person in a flirty fun type of way. Hari notice Kidd and asked Law who was he.

"Don't mind that stupid bastard. He's not that important." said Law in a serious smug way. Kidd narrow his eyes at Law then push him out the way.

"Well I'm Law bastard best friend. So how you doing pretty babe. Hook up someone who's more handsome than this loser and who's much hung below the belt if you catch what I'm saying." said Kidd as Law was embarrassed from Kidd's last statement. He was about to punch Kidd for that statement when suddenly he heard Hari's laughter.

"You can't be serious right? OMFG! I'm actually pleased and content with Law. Beside I can tell my sweet 'darling' sadistic bastard boyfriend is quite 'hung' below those belt. Thanks for trying it was quite fun thou." said Hari as she sign off of Skype.

Kidd and Law was stun and beyond quite. Now Kidd know the realize why Law's likes her. Oo he gonna have fun with this.

* * *

AN: Review and Go read Welcome to Wildvale and my others fanfics! I command you Yoohooohooo


	6. Sixth: Party

**AN: So busy and getting too many ideas for other pairings and stories. Phew... Anyway this is the latest chapter nothing get serious until the week later. For now the gang is having that beach party and toward the end of the chapter the trouble begins.**

* * *

**(Ace and Hari,Marco and Thatch)**

They started to pack their things for the over night beach party. As they were dressed in their swim wear as Ace was wearing loose long short swim short with fire patten and his hat. That Hari dislike,also his famous beads. As Marco and Thatch was wearing dragon and phoenix design swim short that match each other. Hari was simply wearing a floral lace and shiny stretch satin swimsuit. As the halter strap and gold metal ring, satin bow details; also the shiny stretch satin covered elastic bra band, and satin ribbon in black and royal purple. Her hair was in a big braid and a few strand from her hair came nicely on her face.

Ace was on his big brother mood today cause of what Hari's wearing. Marco told him to grow up and let her be herself. Thatch and Hari was bickering over food.

They wanted to leave before Ella comes and demand very harsh training like last night. After Hari gotten off the computer with Law. Ella force Hari and her siblings in harsh training as they was force to eat raw turnip. After four hours of eating it their teeth and gums was hurt and bleeding. Luckily for them Mr. Asita came in and started complaining about random things to her as he let the teens escape.

Marco and Ace packed the car up and gotten in along with Hari and Thatch.

**((Beach Party))**

As they got there everybody was there having fun. As Robin and Boa was wearing nicely done bikini and was sun bathing. Nami and Sanji,Zoro and Kidd,Law and even Lucci was playing volleyball. Franky was force to watch the food as Ussop tries to steal some.

Ace and Hari jumped out the car ran over to them. As Hari tackled Law down hard sent them flying. Ace ran over to the foods was at and start eating,Marco and Thatch came over smiled at them as they introduce themselves as Ace and Hari's siblings.

"Wow I never knew that Hari had more siblings than Ace." said Zoro as he yawn and looked over to them.

Ace was sleep in his plate and Hari was slightly teasing Law with her swim suit. Kidd was trying not to drool but he was slightly jealous.

"Tell me about it? Hari and Ace are the worst in the household next to our sister Whitney and our uncle and aunt,yoi" said Marco with a sigh like he was getting a headache just from thinking about it.

Marco and Sanji was having an interesting debate on different type of food from each culture.

Nami went over to the girls and talked about random things. Lucci started reading his books and checking his messages at the same time.

* * *

**((Ditrirk))**

He sent his brother do a job an hour ago along with Smoker. And sent his wife and Ella along the other two woman to check on the borders of their territory. He gotten the girl name Persona to become part his gang as the thanks for saving her life from Blackbeard.

Ditrirk touches the rim on his glass wine-cup as he was in deep thought. He sigh and open up the drawer and pulled out an ink pen and five sheet of paper,his seal. He wrote down something important.  
It took twenty-five minutes later for him to be done with this writing. He softly put it in a yellow envelope and put it on his top shelf near his picture of his only daughter when she was a little girl. He touch the frame and smile,as that happened his phone rang knocking his thoughts out of his head. He answered the phone.

"Hello? Whom may I be speaking?"

"Duh? Its me your sexy slutty baby brother? Bro. And Its done? The New Club downtown is finished and be opening in a week." said Mr. Asita

"Good.. Now I need you and Smoker to get some information quickly on the area and the police officers." asked Ditrirk.

"... Okay I guess? But this is indeed weird quest but alright." said Mr. Asita as he hanged up.

Ditrirk called a man to make his meeting here for next month as an ally. As he made a few more to an old friends. After he was done he lean on his chair and drink some wine. And played his favorite song on full blast "Jounary To The Past" by Aaliyah.

**((Back at the Beach Party))**

Hari and Ace was having an eating contest despite Hari was arm less and Ace being half of sleep. Everybody was cheering them on expect for Lucci who simply roll his eyes and went back to reading his book.  
Hari won by default cause of Ace fallen to sleep by the last second. Marco and Law helped clean Hari by pouring a bucket of water on her. As she scream from being surprise she glare at them and chase them around the beach for a while until she tackle them down with force.

"Now lets play some volleyball!" said Hari as she goes over to the net. Lucci follow over and be on her team. Law narrow his eyes at him for that action but he let it slide. He and Kidd was one team and Marco was the referee.

As they began playing for ten minutes. Hari and Lucci was wining due to the fact Law and Kidd was too busy arguing among themselves. Hari jumped on Lucci's shoulder as the ball was coming. As she was about to hit the ball back with her head; Lucci seen the swim top undoing itself. He places both of his hands on her breasts. As the string came undone and Hari whole body was bright red. Lucci eyes was a bit wide that he couldn't believe that he just did that. But he didn't mind since he was helping a friend out.

'Can I say that she a friend or something else?' thoughts Lucci.

Law eyes was widen and he was about to kill Lucci for touching his girlfriend. Until an angry bull called 'Ace' seen the scene and he was on the rampage for blood or even death.

"**PEPARE TO DIE**!" Yelled Ace.

Law and Lucci,Kidd was slightly sweating bullets as they ran for their lives. Ace was chasing them down as he didn't care for their innocent. Marco helped Hari with her swim top back on and made sure it was tight.

* * *

**((Crocodile and Blackbeard.))**

Crocodile and Blackbeard was having a quick meeting about their plans.

"I change my mind in six weeks that we must strike him down." stated Crocodile as he smoked. He didn't understand what gotten him obsessed with a male like Ditrirk. Its urk him every fiber in his body.

As he had to replace his hand with a hook. After Ditrirk cut off his right hand at that their last fight. He under smarted Ditrirk's power and smarts, as he was brought down in an hour only by him and that woman of his.

"Mmhmm? I agree. I think we are better if we get rid of him and his family. I heard his brother beautiful daughter Stella lives alone upstate. So she an easy target and she emotional mess woman. As she lost both of her husband in her life and blame for their deaths." quoted Blackbeard as smirked and cracking his knuckles.

"So your saying is? We use her as bait to draw them out? Hmm maybe he is a family man of honor." said Crocodile.

After a few more minutes of debating they finally agree to use the woman as bait. Little they know about Stella and unusual super strength..

**((Beach Party Epic))**

Franky set up the karoke for everybody. He did an excellence job on it. Slowly Ace went over to look at the songs all of them were lame as he took out Hari and His music player. Download the music from their to Franky's karaoke machine. Since he have to put Hari's back with all her naughty songs on there that he knew about. He snickered as everybody was gathering together.

Law and Lucci had a few minor injuries from Ace. But other than that it was fine; They both dislike each other for a certain reason.

"I'll go first!" said Nami as she gotten on stage and start singing "I'm a Barbie Girl" by Aqua. Everybody was trying not to laugh cause of her singing but the song itself.

Nami glare at them when her song was done. And demanded Kidd to go next. As Kidd gotten on stage looking or picking through the song. He came across "Teach Me How To Dougie" By Cali Swag District.

_' They be like smooth_

_Can you teach me how to Dougie? You know why?_

_Cause all da bitches love me!_  
_All I need is a beat that's super bumpin And for you, you, and you to back it up_

_And dump it! Put your arms out front, lean side to side_

_They gona be on you when they see you hit dat dougie right? Aint nobody fuckin wit my bro from mornings He go by bubba and he hit dat dance wit thunder'_

Kidd did a emulate a runner, except that he did a continuing to stand on one place. He Lift his legs higher. He place his hands by his side and rotate wrists like he was skipping rope. Kidd lift his hands in the air, click his fingers and move his shoulders and body to either side. And added a clap for effect. After singing his song he popped his imgaire collar after he try to impress the women include Sanji.

Law and Franky,Ace glare daggers at him for that. The girls giggle even Sanji. Zoro was snoring by Sanji side until he was punch by his lover.

"What the hell! Love-cook!" yelled Zoro as he was massaging his left cheek. Sanji roll his eyes as he gotten on stage and picked "Flaws and All" by Beyoncé.

_' I'm a train wreck in the morning I'm a bitch in the afternoon Every now and then without warning I can be really mean towards you_

_I'm a puzzle yes in deed Ever complex in every way And all the pieces aren't even in the box. '_

As he blow the smoke and looked into Zoro's eyes. Showing it for him. Since nobody know about their relationship. As everybody looking at the lyrics and listening to Sanji's sing.

_' I don't know why you love me_

_And that's why I love you You catch me when_

_I fall Accept me flaws and all And_

_that's why I love you_

_I neglect you when_

_I'm working_

_When I need attention_

_I tend to nag I'm a host of imperfection_

_And you see past all that_

_I'm a peasant by some standards But in your eyes I'm a queen You see potential in all my flaws and that's exactly what I mean. '_

After the song ended Sanji took a bow and everybody complaint his darling singing. Zoro was in deep thought as he was stuffing his face with food.

Ace went up and picked "Cold" by Evans Blue. As the music started,he bobbed his head to the music as his face was turn away. As the lyrics popped up and he started singing.

_' Hello, I'm your martyr, will you be my gangster_

_can you feel my trigger hand, moving further down_

_your back when you hide, hide inside that body_

_but just remember that when I touch you the more_

_you shake, the more you give away'_

_He clutch his left hand and grabbed the mic,walked back away with his trademark smirk._

_' wait, another minute here,_

_time will kill us after all now can you feel its second_

_hand wrapped around your neck so_

_fall into my eyes and fall into my lies but don't you_

_forget the more you turn away,_

_the more I want you to stay'_

Ace gave the girls (Not Hari) an seduce mocking smirked as he kissed Nami's hand. As he was on one knee and his other hand was holding the mic.

Nami's face was red and flushed by Ace's flirt behavior.

_' you're so endearing, you're so beautiful,_

_well I don't look like they do, and_

_I don't love like they do but I don't hate like they do'_

Ace made his voice a bit more high and shake his head a bit with a fake sad smile. That could fool anybody and it fool Nami. As he grabbed her hand and let her trace his nice build chest. Nami was having a nosebleed and ready to pass out.

_' COLD, you broke me from the very first night_

_I'd love you 'til the day that I die_

_I'm far too comfortable this time_

_COLD, I loved you from the very first night you_

_broke me 'til the day that I die_

_I'm far too obvious this time'_

Ace was standing up fist pumping the air a bit. And hit on his chest twice as he pretend to stumble back with a fake hurtful expression. As the song ended Nami passed out.

'Show off' thoughts Everybody.

Ace had a smug smile like he won the jackpot.

"One down,one to go" said Ace in a lame singing voice. Hari glare at him as Robin and Hoa giggle at the siblings.

"I'll go next" said Zoro as he jumped on stage since Ace can show off. He can too and to make Sanji jealous and Law,Ace angry. He picked another song that came from Evans Blue called "Say That You Love Me".

Sanji knew Zoro was up to something but he just have to wait and see.

_' Hey listen, because I'll only say this once_

_Do you think that you could lose yourself in me?_

_I could say I want to die by your side one day_

_But I could never speak the words_

_Because they haven't written the words that mean enough to me_

_So together we can burn this way_

_Burn this way...'_

Zoro train his eyes on Sanji before he looked at everyone.

_' Stop and say you love me, always, I'll say the same to you_

_I found a loop hole for us now_

_It's called redemption of my history_

_Do you think you could look past my fears_

_Tell me now my love_

_Because I will lose it in your eyes,_

_I see firelight in your eyes_

_I know that things will be better_

_when you are by my side By my side...'_

Zoro touches his chest as he clutches it and actually stumble back but make it he was faking it. Sanji quickly notices it but held his tongue not to laugh.

_' I'm guarded, I'm fragile, but if anyone could ever save me now, you can And you can..._

_Stop and say you love me, always, I'll say the same to you Stop and say you love me, always, I'll say the same to you_

_Are you strong enough? am I enough? Are you strong enough to say you love me? '_

After the song ended he totally forgot to make Law and Ace suffer. He sitted next to Sanji and drank some sake. Sanji just smiled at Zoro that made the other male cheek turn pink.

Robin and Hoa notice giggle as Thatch sang a cute love song to Marco. It was adorable seeing Marco blush and giggle at Thatch. Everybody awe,Lucci was in deep thought as trying to figure out his feelings toward Hari if he had anything. He was getting a headache as his eyes trail across toward the couple.

Hari and Law was laughing and talking,smiling at each other like no care in the world. He sigh he was having mix emotions as they gotten closer together. He don't know if he should slaughter them or just Law,keep Hari to himself and lock her away from everybody.

He simple got on stage and picked "Differences" by Ginuwine. As he ran his hands through his black locks and train his eyes at nothing but mostly was on Hari.

_' My whole life has changed_

_Since you came in,_

_I knew back then_

_You were that special one_

_I'm so in love, so deep in love'_

His voice was smooth sending quiver down the ladies spine. He snapped his fingers to the beat with a sweet smile that he never show.

_'You make my life complete_

_You are so sweet, no one competes_

_Glad you came into my life_

_You blind me with your love,_

_with you I have no sight'_

He rock his head to the beat as long with snapping his finger. He realize that spending time with Hari he had feelings for her. But it was one-sided since she was head over heel over Law. He envy Law but almost pleased that he would take care of her.

_'Girl, you open me, I'm wide open_

_And I'm doing things I never do_

_But I feel so good, I feel so good_

_Why it takes so long for me finding you_

_This is my story and I'm telling you_

_It's not fiction,_

_it's surely a fact Without you right here_

_having my back I really don't know_

_just where I'd be at'_

He finally looked at her with that same smile that could harm fly. That sweet honesty smile that he couldn't smile anymore. But she prove him wrong yet again. Lucci was glad that he met her in his life; he content that they can be friends. But doesn't mean he could take her from him when he wanted. Lucci gave Law a sinister smirk and stopped singing as the song wasn't done. He went back to his seat and read his book.

Law glare at Lucci before letting it go for now. He would talk to him 'alone'. Hari eyes was a bit wide but had an odd feeling but shook it off quickly. As she push Franky to the stage for him to sing.

Franky was nervous but he grabbed the mic and picked a random song. And sang "Hit the road Jack" by Ray Charles. Everybody dance to that song,it was Hoa turn and asked Nami(Who finally waken up) and Robin to be her back up dancers.

She picked "Drop it low" by Kat Deluna.

_' Move your body baby, bom bom bom_

_When I shake it, I'mma steal-a the show_

_Come one baby, run run run Quiero eso,_

_dale long long long Whine up, baby, whine, whine, whine Take it slow, do it one more time_

_Feel it up, perfect moment la cool-a_

_Feel it up, like tomorrow, tomorrow_

_Feel it up, you never forget it_

_I'mma see you looking it at me_

_Oh my my sexy boy_

_Uno, dos, tres'_

The ladies dance sexily to the men as Hari glare at them. After song ended they cheer for them; Hari was glaring as she gotten an evil idea as she gotten on stage and picked out two song. One for her revenge and second one is for Law.

She put on a sexy teasing pout. A glint of devious in her eyes.

As she let the song go by until:

_' Imma put it in your face boy as_

_soon as you wake up Know you wanna_

_hit it want me to be your little slut_

_If you do it good but I'll return the favor '_

She licked her lips and arch her back fowards. Giving them view of her cleavage of breasts. The women plus Ace and Law were glaring hard. Marco was shell-shocked and passed out in Thatch's hand; Zoro and Sanji jaw dropped. Lucci was quiet having a nosebleed as his face was hiding in his book.

_'Baby I'm tired of the bed_

_I wanna try it on the table Boy_

_I'm fiending it right now man_

_I need you right now_

_Come a little closer you can get it_

_Don't tease me right now b_

_etter please me right now Let your tongue off on this pussy.'_

As she place her outside foot down just behind the other foot. And transfer her weight to the back foot and hook her inside leg around the front of the pole, getting a good grip right behind the knee. Then she arch her body backwards, then lower her body to allow for a deeper arch. This is where flexibility comes in.. She burst out laughing at their reaction.

"Alright I'll be serious this time!" laughed Hari.

She just sang random song and after she was done. She went over to Law and french kiss,sat next to him. He stare as he drool quickly forgot what he was about to say to Hari.

Ace knew he have to be punished her later when there was no witness around.

It was getting dark. Everybody was setting camp; sat at the camp fire telling random stories.

Hari was getting a bit cold as she shivered. Law threw a covered over her shoulder and pulled her close to him. She smiled at him not noticing Lucci's glare but Law notice as he gave him a smug look.

Everybody went to bed except for Hari as she exit her tent she shared with Ace.

She wanted to take a walk. Hari walked down the beach staring into the moon's beauty. She sigh happily that she have a wonderful life despite being in a mafia. All suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

She kicked him in his knee and then sweep kicked him. She gasp as she seen it was only Law.

"Sorry Law?" said Hari as she bend down with a worried expression on her face.

"Its okay I forgot that you can kick ass." joked Law as he got up and wince a bit on his knee. But he grabbed her again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kisses her passionate.

She eagerly kissed him back. Tasting his lips as they were still the same taste. She hum as approved in the kissed. All suddenly she heard music from Law. Hari pulled away and rose an eyebrow. Law shrugged.

"What? It's only a Avant."

"ironically you have wonderful timing. A sexy song to remind us of our relationship. I love that song I can read your mind from him." said Hari with a smirk.

"Then this song declaimed to us. But you been a naughty girl." teased Law as he tickled her to death for ten full minutes.

She gave in and kissed him. He told her he would go bed since everyone was leaving early. She told him bye.

A bunch of men in black with weapon surround Hari. She snorted and she turn around gracefully,she appeared with arms and a staff in her hands.

"I was wondering how long you was gonna attack. Show me what you got!" said Hari as she use her powers to block any sound from this battle.

**(The Morning Time)**

Hari was tired and bleeding. As she wobble back to the camp site. And undo the illusion but then redo them on herself to hide her wounds. She seen her friends and siblings was packing.

Ace was the first to notice her and scold her. She grinned at him weakly a bit.

"Where have you been!" yelled Ace

"I only went for a walk! Geez Ace" answered Hari with a pout.

Ace glare at her knowing she was lying but he would deal with her later. He finished packing; Marco chatted with Hari a bit and shoo her to get in the car.

Everybody say their goodbyes and went home.

* * *

**AN: This was a bit rushed but I liked it a bit. Review.**


	7. Week One

**AN: Everyone, I understand that ya want Luffy to come but he was suppose to show up after a week when the party started.**

**Scratchart13 & Mks 12 98: He supposed to show up a week later after the party.**

**Portgas: I agree**

**Yuna Rose: ;;w;; Yes! I agreed!**

**YingYang21: Yes Shanks would never changed.**

* * *

**(Week Later: Ace and Hari,Haruta and Ella,Whitey Bay and Marco and Thatch.)**

The gang has trained non stop since Hari's misfortune on the beach last week.

Ella gotten Ace and Marco,Thatch and Haruta practicing hand to hand combat on themselves. Hari and Whitey Bay running for their lives from a pack of wild dogs (not surprised they belong to Ella).

"Wwaaa!" whined Hari as she dodged a dog from the side. And roll over to her side to dodge another dog.

Whitey Bay was on top a lamp-post clinging onto dear life as the 'evil' dog is climbing up the post with ease.

Ace could barely hold in his laughter as he got punched in the face by Marco.

His eyes were wide like the world had ended. Marco stare at him an idiot. Ace tackle him to the ground and trying to beat the living crap of Marco until Thatch came to his boyfriend rescue. Haruta snickered in the background as she watched everything around her.

Ella sigh as she was sitting on a beach chair wearing a sexy vintage leopard design bathing suit. Drinking beer with a annoyed and amusement in her eyes. As she stare at her ex family. She could see why she doesn't visit them but still love them dearly.

"**ALRIGHT BITCHES BACK TO WORK**!" yelled Ella as she open another can of beer.

* * *

**((Luffy and Gasp))**

After the ordeal in their last mission. Dragon went to Vince to collect some data and plans for the future. Luffy was slightly tried but he had to stay up and listen to his uncle's sexy German stalker.

"I'm telling you! That sexy german stalker wants to rape my pure self!" complained Shanks with crocodiles tears.

Gasp and Luffy stare at him like he was an idiot and didn't care. Shanks glare at them and sigh at them.

"Okay! Let me get my innocent taken away by some sexy German male! Ooh by the way we have a problem on our territory?" said Shanks as he gotten serious now.

Gasp and Luffy raise an eyebrow at him with concern.

"Appeared Crocodile and Blackbeard had tag team or say working together to take over the areas that is own by us and others mafias."

Gasp frown at this news. Luffy was a bit curious hoping his uncle would fill them in more than that.

"If you know the Knight Mafia? Own by Ditrirk.. Had a boundaries issues with Crocodile. Now they recently sneaking into others territories and claim it." said Shanks as he open another bottle of wine.

Everybody knows that the Knight Mafia was always on top. Being the most powerful mafia as of One Piece.

"So I agree including the family to help to get rid of this problem quickly. As of now Blackbeard and Crocodile are somewhere hiding good." said Shanks.

"I can't argue with you Shanks. This was a wise choice of the matter... Urgh thanks goodness we came home just in time." said Gasp as he was already happy but also worried.

Luffy coughed to get their attentions. And they looked at Luffy with a raise of an eyebrow.

"So what's the plan?" asked Luffy.

* * *

**((Crocodile and Blackbeard))**

Crocodile had everything set up to kidnap Ditrirk's neice Stella. As he found out that he had six and those seven was highly bad choices as the first eldest is in control of France and Russia,Germany with an iron fist. And the second eldest was a well-known model,third was a secret agent of Russia. The fourth was the head woman of control of the national movement in the east of Germany. The fifth being Stella as she just a working woman whom lost both of her husband and never had a child. The sixth being a wonderful hit-woman of her time.

Blackbeard enter the room looked very impressed of the handy work of Crocodile.

"When are set Crocodile?" asked Blackbeard.

Crocodile looked at him with a blank stare before answering.

"Tonight at ten o'clock."

Blackbeard laughed as he left. Crocodile sigh and went back to worked and his mind was all over Ditrirk again. He gritted his teeth and toke a break from his 96 percent work.

* * *

**((Hallway at School Building))**

Hari was walking to lunch as she crashed landed on something rubbery. She think she was feeling things as she get up and looked at the kid with messy short black hair and a small cut underneath his eye.

"I'm sorry for that! I'm Hari Asita,please to meet you." said Hari as she help him up by using her teeth to lift the other male up.

The male just grinned and amazed at her for the strength.

"**WOW! WOW! I'M LUFFY D. MONKEY! NICE TO MEET YOU TOO!**" yelled Luffy as he hugged her tightly in a bear hug.

Slowly everything register in her head as she had a small evil plotting smirk on her face.

"Umm hey why don't we have lunch and chat for a bit. Cause you gonna be surprise what I've in store for you Luffy." stated Hari.

Luffy tilt his head cutely a bit then nodded with a grin on his face. They both walked together to the lunchroom.

Ace was having a glaring contest with Zoro and Law,Lucci. Somehow they pissed off Ace yet again with his extreme brotherly protection. They didn't pay attention when Hari and Luffy enter the lunchroom together.

As the two sat down at the table. Hari kicked the boys out of their contest and glare at them. They somewhat slowly backed away from her. Luffy stare at Ace before giving him a charming kissed.

Ace turn to stone and passed out. For the rest of the day everybody was laughing at Ace. As Ace didn't see it funny one bit.

* * *

**((Ditrirk and Mr. Iceburg))**

They were discussing about the new threat on the town. Ditrirk was drinking his red wine quietly as he listen to the mayor talked.

"Its getting tiring to clean up Blackbeard's messy bloody mess... Just he killed a family of four. And three was children and a single parents." said in a bitter tone.

Ditrirk cough from his wine and stare at him widely.

"Whaa-What!?" yelped Ditrirk.

He couldn't accepted this actions what so ever. Blackbeard was determined to make this whole place his own. He need to stop him and that's mean fast. nodded to him sadly as he looked out the dark window with a frown.

((Crocodile and Blackbeard,Stella))

The men had Stella's three house surrounded with their men. As Stella took out the trash and went back to her house.

The men quickly burst through the front door as they was being shot to death with very fast bullet. Crocodile jumped up from his spot and had his gun ready as the woman known as Stella with pink and yellow hair into a puffy two ponytail. She was wearing a black camo tank top along with black shorts. And she didn't have no shoes on.

"Cowards! I know you been following me! Please leave this land if not please don't make me use force." said Stella who was sobbing.

Blackbeard just laughed at her as he started attacking her with his gun. She simply dodged those bullet and those attacks that Blackbeard was doing. Crocodile order his men to attack her from behind and that was a bad mistake as the set on the mine bombs she had places on the ground.

She quickly took out the rest of their men with twelve rounds in her street sweeper gun known as ' Armsel Striker ' that you could only get in South Africa.

She quickly put bullets in her gun. And start shooting at them as she ran to the forest. Blackbeard was angry that he was getting beating by a girl worst of all his enemy's niece.

Him and Crocodile follow her through the dense forest.

Crocodile swiftly dodged a bullet and arrows! He was mostly confused out of his mind as he gotten this place scoop out numerous times. How could he miss any of this? Was he losing his touch? He shake his head and remember where he was at.

Blackbeard was destroying the forest to get to her. Since he doing so he was causing more issues being caught by the police or worst a hungry wild beast.

Crocodile swiftly goes through the forest like the wind as he was pierced in the shoulder with an arrow.

'Crap! This woman is good as her uncle! Fuck!' thought Crocodile as he felt his whole body clashes against Blackbeard.

As the both men groan in pain as Stella stood holding half of a tree panting hard sobbing hard. She had a confused looked on her pretty tears stain face.

"**Why!**" she yelled.

Blackbeard pushed Crocodile off and throw black flames at her. She quickly dodged and runs away deeper in the forest. Blackbeard had a clear shot as he shot her the back of her head.

Crocodile eyes widen with anger as he super punched him in the face.

"**What the HELL! WE NEEDED HER ALIVE NOT DEAD**!" yelled Crocodile.

Blackbeard smile darkly.

"Oops"

* * *

**(( Mr. Asita and Smoker))**

Mr. Asita woke up in a cold sweat in an unknown bed. After calming down he see himself fully naked and with a naked Smoker sleeping quietly.

He knew he was attracted to the foul mouth bastard. But he didn't expect to sleep with** AND** to be bottom!

Mr. Asita growl but he looked out the moon less night sky. He knew something was wrong but he wasn't sure if he can accepted it or not.

He laid himself next to Smoker unknowingly cuddle up to the smoking bastard,goes to sleep.

Little did he know everything was about to bomb double it size.

* * *

**AN: Arm hurt now ;P so tell me what your favorite oc of mines so far. And go check out my other three-story. War Rises Over The Sun and Me and You Fight to The Finished; I love you,Do You? And who got a deviantart account that we can chat?**


	8. Week One: End

**Author Note: UuU enjoy my word doc is not working anymore. I'll be writing this on note. :P I'm busy doing my other two fanfics with this one and others ace x luffy fanfics. This shall be short cause of my writing :P And this is slightly sad but it made up with a bit of humor. And sorry for being short cause its the Holiday.**

**Portgas: hahaha xD sorry that can't happened. Maybe after this fanfic is done when the second installment comes. For now this sole purpose to figure themselves out mainly Ace. I can't say no more :P**

**YingYang21: You will see UuU well in chapter nine where it get serious bad.**

* * *

**(( Mr. Asita))**

He was having trouble gasping that his beautiful daughter is dead. As her body was lying face down onto the ground with a bullet the back of her head.

Mr. Asita digged up a fresh perfect grave for her and dress her in pink lace frilly dress. The way she liked and even did her hair and make up to show how beautiful she is to the afterlife or heaven. As he place her in the coffin he built. And closed it and put it in the ground.

He fill the hole up with dirt and say a sweet pray.

_' Lets me pray._

_Give her eternal rest, O Lord, and may Your light shine upon her forever._

_R. Receive her soul and present her to God the Most High.'_

He had tears streaming down his face. He could feel his eyepatch being soaking wet with blood from him crying.

As the sky was dark the snow started to fall. Landed on his nose as he wrinkle it cutely. He looked up to the sky with anger and sorrow. As he wanted revenge for those idiots for killing his daughter.

For now he wanted to covered their tracks and making sure she doesn't exist for now. He blew up his daughter house as he drove off onto his motorcycle.

* * *

**((School: Ace and Luffy,Hari))**

After the stunt Hari pulled on him the other day. He wanted to destroy Hari he couldn't after all she was indeed scary when she want to be. As he watched both of siblings getting along... Too WELL... Ace notice and remember that the kiss was sweet and taste like meat buns. Now he was drooling but was snapped out of it when he realize that it was Luffy that kissed him like THAT!

As of now Ace had crocodiles tears.

"What wrong with Ace? Hari.." asked Luffy.

Hari shrugged as she snickering at Ace's tears of miserably. She was now content and keep him busy away from her and Law.

"Oh crap! Ace remember we got an important dinner next week!" whined Hari as she bashed her head against the table as she hate dinner time with clients.

Luffy watched Hari banging her head on the table and Ace crying anime crocodile tears. He took a bite of his meat with a grin.

"Ya so funny!"


	9. Week Two

**Author Note: Review and enjoy.. Oh yeah each chapter is 1,000 words count sometimes it might be long cause I choose too or I would be busy with life. So please calm down about me writing short chapter. For the whole month I was lacking inspiration so bare with me. **

* * *

**(( Mr. Asita))**

He was quiet and actually training his body ever since his daughter passed away. His brother knew he was up to something but maybe knew something about his missing niece. As he just played it with a dumb stupid comment like always. The questioning stopped.

He did his best to break it down for Ella as she broke down sobbing. Cursing the gods for this; He told her that revenge is the key to getting it. As she train the kids and he train himself.

He was distant with everybody for now as he want revenge very badly; that he can taste the blood of hatred in his veins.

**((Ace and Luffy))**

As Ace escape from his aunt clutches of hell training. He called Luffy to hang out for a while.  
They met at the park and brought some ice cream.

"So Luffy? I'm so happy to meet my lost brother after all these years!" said Ace with his trademark grin.

Luffy did the same and nodded yes.

"Me too! I was adopted to my real family... I was kidnapped as a child and they gave me up to the orphanage since I keep eating." said Luffy as he stuff his face with his nineteen ice cream.

Ace roll his eyes at Luffy's eating habit. Luffy had ice cream dripping all over himself. Some slowly travel down his chin next to his neck. As instinct Ace slowly lick the liqud that called ice cream. Luffy shivered as goosebumps form on his body.

He knew he had fallen for Ace at first sight. He knew that they're oath brothers not blood brother but oath.

He can feel that the tongue was skilled it. And he like it.

"There its clean" said Ace as he goes back eating his own ice cream. As like nothing happened to them. Luffy blink and narrow his eyes at the ice cream.

"Bastard!"

Ace was completely clueless to Luffy's glare at his ice cream.

But as the ice cream was mocking Luffy.

**((Hari and Law,Unknown Girl,Lucci and Kidd))**

Hari was crying and Law was telling her it wasn't his fault. The Girl was glaring at Hari as she cling to Law with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Why!" asked Hari.

"Please let me explain! I do not know this girl! Trust me!" answered Law as he pushed the girl away from him.

Hari turned her back against him. Lucci appeared and dragged Hari away from him. Kidd and the girl was yelling at each other for unknown reason. Law was standing there with wide eyes.

'How this happening!?' thought Law.

Everybody at the school had seen the argument and started the rumors.

Hari was crying on Lucci's chest as Lucci was silent and holding her like he belong to her only her. He ran his hand through the soft locks of her hair to calm her down. As he looked down he could see that she was asleep.

He going to get to the bottom of this. Despite having the signs in front of him to make Hari his.

* * *

**((Smoker))**

Smoker was force to clean half of the mansion cause he was staying there. He grumble like an old man and blame Mr. Asita for this bad luck. His mind trailed back last week when he seduce him. It was supposed to be a joke but clearly at the last moment it wasn't anymore.

He remember every detail as he finally got that bastard to submit to him. He fucked him raw and something decent.

Smoker had that smug smirked upon his face. As he swipe the floor and whistling around the mansion.

* * *

**((Blackbeard and Crocodile))**

"Blackbeard? Any ideas?" asked Crocodile as he drank wine from the bottle.

Blackbeard turn to him with a smug look a upon his face. Crocodile started to dislike that smug slowly.

"Well from my insight that Ditrirk's brother is heading to that dancer club. To party.."

Crocodile nodded.

"I already sent some guys over there already..." answered Blackbeard as he went back drinking.

Crocodile frown and already had a bad feeling.

**((Night fall))**

The club was off the hook and it was pack. Many people were drinking and dancing on the floor like they were having sex.  
Mr. Asita was on the couch with his head back snoring and his arms was spread out on the back of the couch with his legs spread.

Three men approach him wasting no time pulled out their guns on him. Everything stopped. Everybody was screaming and running out the club.

"Time to die Asitbitch!"

As they was about to pulled the triggers on their gun. Everything was in slow motion as Mr. Asita pulled out a shot-gun and shoot the guy in front of him first as he pressed a certain button on the hidden fabric of the couch.

The back of the couch lay flat as he slide down to a secret door on the floor. The two remaining men started shooting. But they missed as the club went up in flames.

Mr. Asita appeared on the side of the darkest part of the alley. He landed safety. He grabbed the plastic bag filled with clothing. He quickly change his clothes into a very short pink mini skirt with platform heels with white fish net stocking; a tube top of white. He walked out the alley way as a woman wiping his mouth like he gave someone a nice blow job.

He switch back and forth of his plump big ass and licking his perfect lips. As he know of a black car of Blackbeard's men. He stroll over there and lean down.

"Hello boys? Care to get some stress free action?" he asked smoothly in a woman tone.

They men was liking their mouth at the site of her. But sadly they can't fuck her now.

"Sorry lady how about next time? I would show you how a real man get down" said The man with his ugly face.

She smirked as she gave him her card. And slightly touch the roof with something on her hand as it was tiny and shiny.

"Mm see you next time handsome." Mr. Asita said as he walked away with a smirked on his face; mouth the word 'Boom'.

As the car exploded into pieces and everybody was running and screaming for help.

He reached to next spot that was ten blocks away into another alley to change his clothing and gender back again. Exist quietly into the shadow like a ghost.

* * *

**((Lucci))**

He found it what he was looking for. He was shocked what he found as he was running to meet Hari at the park like they planned. He was hit in the back of his head. Everything went black for him.

**((Kidd and Law))**

Law was angry at himself and maybe the world. He didn't understand why or what was going on. Kidd just watched him breaking everything in sight. As he never seen his best friend act like this never.

"Yo?"

No answered from Law as he still breaking things. Kidd was getting annoyed by this. As he slapped Law to get some sense into him. Law punched him square in the jaw and feeling better. Kidd stumble back and glare than smile at him.

"Better now?" asked Kidd.

Law grinned then sigh.

"Urgh! I need to see her!" he yelled out and ran out of his house only be stopped by his father.

"Get dress we got a meeting at Knight's Mafia house." demanded Law"s father,Torii.

Law sigh and went to get dressed along with Kid.

They left their house and pulled up to well-built mansion of mixture of Roman/German style house.

As they get to the door. Law and Kidd was surprise who answered the door.

It was Hari in a loose Geisha outfit with her face painted beautifully. And the coloring of her kimono was the same colored as of Law and herself. Making it looked odd. Even more odd that she had arms.

"Hello? Welcome to my family humble home.." she said politely as she looked up with a sweet charming smile upon her flawless face.

Law had a nosebleed along with Kidd.

This going to be one weird night for them.


End file.
